


Cold Skin, Burning Heart

by Dophne



Series: Ghost Hearts [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky has issues, Bucky is a bit of an ass, Cheating, Ghost Investigator Steve, Ghost Investigators Avengers, Ghost Tony, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, M/M, Oblivious Avengers, Oblivious Steve, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Steve Rogers Has Issues, Stony endgame NOT Stucky, Though he is not ALL bad, Tony is such a doll, too precious for this world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8277887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dophne/pseuds/Dophne
Summary: Howard Stark was the greatest inventor, pioneer, entrepreneur and mass murderer of his time. All his murders were like his work, sleek, elegant and extravagant. He was smart and meticulous that he almost never got caught but one small mistake cause his secret to come to light shocking the world. In his suicide note, Howard proudly boasts about his murders. He confessed to murdering his son, Anthony Stark, as one last hurrah before he took his life. Ever since then Stark mansion has been a dangerous and haunted place......Fast forward a hundred years into the future there is young Steve Rogers landing the biggest job of a lifetime: Stark Mansion. Steve has worked so hard to prove the validity of his team, the Avengers, within the Ghost Investigation community and now they were given one of the most coveted job in their field. It was perfect. Especially since it allowed him to escape the disaster that is his personal/love life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of this story written out but I wanted to put it out there to hear what you all think. Let me know your opinions! Please note that although Bucky is an BIG ass in this story I love Buckaroo and will always love him but...he had to be this way....sorry...not really. 
> 
> NOTE: None of the characters except the made up ones are mine! :D 
> 
> Can't wait to hear what you have to say!

Steve was so excited when he received the call. He finally was able to get his team an actual job. They have been at it for months working their reputation up from the ground. It was a hard business being supernatural investigators but Steve loved helping those who were stuck in their world to move on. He had found his calling while on a dangerous mission in Iraq. It was a story he had never talked about but loved to remember. So, here Steve stood in front of the Avengers investigators, his friends, his family telling them about the call he got. Clint looked super excited and began picking out the equipment they would need while Natasha began research. Steve watched Wanda prepare the rituals they were going to use as their psychic medium. This scene filled Steve with both pride and love for those in the room. 

 

The job was in the old Stark mansion that was owned by the notorious Howard Stark, cannibal. His last victim before he killed himself off was his twenty-one-year-old son, Anthony. It made Steve sad that a father could kill their child or how any human can kill another in cold blood to consume them. It made Steve sick. Steve researched as much as he can about the mansion. It was said to be haunted by Howard Stark himself because ever since he died anyone that lived in the house that was _not_ the helping hand was killed within a few days of staying. The man that called was a descendent of the original butler, Edwin Jarvis, that worked for Howard requesting his help. He stated that he is inviting multiple teams and asked Steve if he was interested. Steve had jumped at the idea. 

 

The doorbell to their office indicating a customer had come to visit and Steve turned so quick to see Bucky standing there with a crooked smile that always melted Steve’s mind. But now that he knew what he did, it no longer had the same effect. Steve shook his head, he had decided long ago to play dumb because he couldn’t lose Bucky. It was selfish of him but Steve needed the man so much. 

 

“Hey Stevie,” Bucky smiled stepping deeper into the room almost running into a jumping Clint. Steve laughed genuinely at the two as they scowled at each other. Finally, after Bucky’s little spat with Steve’s favorite video equipment technician, Bucky placed a kiss on Steve’s lips. His boyfriend tried to deepen the kiss but Steve pulled back keeping a tight smile on his face. 

 

“We got a job,” Steve explained the growing mess around them. Bucky’s face flashed in annoyance for an instant before it disappeared. Bucky hated Steve’s job but tolerated it for him. He felt like he was wasting so much time traveling across country for things that don’t really give great payoffs. Steve was glad that Bucky had let go of trying to make Steve see how silly his profession is. Not that Steve was complaining, Bucky was a secret agent that was constantly put  in danger. Steve never knew if his boyfriend was the one knocking on the door or a government official. Though Bucky will never hear Steve complain.

 

“What’s the job?” Bucky asked sitting down on the customer couch. Steve swallowed nervously. Steve knew Bucky would not like what he was going to say. 

 

“The Stark Mansion,” Steve replied and Bucky’s face hardened even more. He was not liking this at all. It partially made Steve angry and glad that Bucky cared enough about his wellbeing to try to convince him not to take the job. “I already told them yes, Buck. You know I don’t back down from an agreement.”

 

“Yeah, except people _die there_ Steve!” Bucky shouted getting up from his seat. His eyes were a bit wild and he looked ready to lock Steve up making Steve square his shoulders readying himself for a battle. 

 

“I can take care of myself, James,” Steve growled, “I am not weak and don’t need coddling. Each one of my members are grown ass adults and we can make our own goddamn decisions.” 

 

“Just...be careful Stevie,” Bucky sighed cupping Steve’s face into his hands leaning in for the kiss, “that is all I ask.”

 

And they were kissing and Steve felt like puking. Then Bucky was gone; Steve can finally take a breath. 

 

All thoughts of Bucky left his mind as Clint came in asking Steve questions on questions about how Steve exactly wants to execute their investigation. From what Steve understood from the current housekeeper, they wanted to cleanse the souls that died there. It meant they would depend on their talents to the max to contact the spirits of the house. Steve worried that none would respond because spirits, especially victim spirits, have a tendency to hide away from the living. 

 

Steve loved this job. He always had a knack for getting spirits to interact with him. Steve loved that part. They were people who were stuck and needed a little help moving on. It was Steve’s job along with his team to get those lost souls back to where they belong, the after life. Now, Steve can use his skills to save the poor victims of Howard Stark’s rampage of 1904-1916. It brought Steve a feeling of calm and content that he always felt starting a new job.

 

\-----

 

Steve was in their team van driving down to the dealer shop, Banner’s Tech. They needed a few more backup batteries for their cameras and flashlights. Steve met their dealer, Bruce, a few years ago while on tour in Iraq. He was not a solider but a doctor who was helping the civilians who could not afford medical care. After coming back from Iraq he set up shop in New York selling technology. He was a very smart guy who sold and fixed tech at a very low price. Steve sometimes invited him to their investigations but he always refused. Still, Steve asked every time. 

 

The van whined as she pulled up into the parking spot in front of the door indicating to Bruce that Steve had arrived. Steve grumbled about needed a new vehicle but knew that at the moment they could not afford it. They barely made meets end but this job would change everything. He just knew it. Stepping out of the car, Steve opened the door to the shop and walked around the mess of hardware until he found the front desk. Steve always wondered how the man kept this place open when it was a constant hazard. 

 

“Hey Steve,” Bruce smiled turning around in his chair holding a circuit board, “how can I help you?”

 

“Hello Bruce,” Steve responded with his own smile, “I need more batteries for both our cameras and flashlights. The same ritual, Clint is always paranoid that we would run out of either and not be able to charge them.” 

 

“Ah, Clint and his paranoia. It’s why I always keep them in stock just for him,” Bruce chuckled moving from his place to look for the wanted items. Once he found them he weaved his way back asking Steve questions about his day. Steve answered them all as honest as he could. 

 

“So what’s the next job?” Bruce asked, like he always did. Steve’s smile broadened at the question.

 

“You have to come Bruce,” Steve started. 

 

Bruce sighed, “I can’t, Steve-”

 

“Not this time, we are taking Stark mansion and you always talked about it whenever we see each other. You can’t refuse!” Steve cut Bruce off before he could reiterate the same ‘I’m real busy, Steve’ line. It gets tiring to listen to after a while. 

 

“Stark mansion? As in THE Manhattan Murder house?” Bruce’s eyes instantly lit up and Steve knew then that he was going to join. It made Steve want to laugh but refrained in fear of making Bruce change his mind. The man was overly self-conscious ever since his science experiment fiasco. Steve never got the details and he hated to pry into subjects people did not like to talk about.

 

“The one and only,” Steve answered taking out a wad of cash to pay for the batteries. Bruce shook his head stating that if Steve let him join his investigation team for this job, it would be payment enough. Steve grinned, “when have I ever denied you anything?”

 

Bruce just chuckled handing Steve a bag of his new batteries before turning around to close up shop. Bruce asked Steve to wait for him so they could swing by his apartment to grab a few things before heading back to the Avenger’s office space. There was a new spring in Steve’s step because he finally got Bruce to join the team. Once Bruce got a taste he will never go back to just being plain old tech guy again, it’s got the Steve Rogers guarantee.

 

\-----

 

Steve got home for his final night before the investigation to find the apartment lights out. Good, it seemed that Bucky was not home. Lately Steve could not stand in the same room as Bucky without it turning into a screaming match. They used to get along so well. It broke his heart a bit that it was happening. They were best friends first, hell Buck was Steve’s oldest and closest friend and now that friendship was falling apart. 

 

Walking into the kitchen, Steve opened the fridge and dug out last night’s dinner. It was pizza from the shop down the street. They weren’t the best but it was cheap and close so that was usually the option they went for. But Steve did not mind, it allowed him to spend more time on other things than having to walk the distance it took to get a decent meal that tasted better than cardboard. 

 

After throwing the pizza in the oven, because Steve has a vendetta of never using a microwave, he settled down on the couch and began to sketch images that came to his mind. He first began sketching Peggy, a British soldier that he met while on tour. She was beautiful but was already promised to someone else and Steve was not a homewrecker. He never made an advance on her but enjoyed her company nonetheless. It was getting harder though drawing her from memory. He had not felt the want to draw someone other than Bucky in a long while. This, whole situation made his head hurt and his heart feel heavy. 

 

“What have we become, Buck?” Steve whispered to himself as he heard the oven’s timer go off. Finally, he could get his pizza. 

 

Steve ate his Pizza standing watching the street light across from their apartment flicker on and off wondering why has the city not fixed it yet. It has been going on for months. It should not be so hard for them to change a light bulb. Still, the flickering light calmed Steve’s mind and allowed him to get a bit distracted. His mind wandered to the job they were given by the last member of the Jarvis family who wanted to put Stark mansion to rest. The man loved it dearly and would continue to live there until the end of his days but wanted to try to get some closure on some spirits who were ensnared in the house from what happened to them. Steve had asked him why them, he answered that his team was one of many but after reviewing a lot of potentials their team seemed to be genuine. It made Steve smile thinking someone out there thought they were doing the job right. 

 

Coming into the Supernatural Investigation field, Steve realized that a lot of the media has come to over exaggerate and dissettle the spirits. Most of the time, ghosts do not respond to extreme actions and will shy away from those who demand things of them. Steve has seen time and time again, investigators getting overly aggressive which is never the right way to do it. Ghosts in essence are people who have unfinished business in this world who already jacked with emotions. Adding in the investigator’s does not help the situation at all. Often times causes spirits to lash out in violence. He was glad to have found people like Nat and Clint who are very stealth and like to assess the situation before acting. Nat always gives off the air of silence which allows spirits to take the reigns while Clint is playful and kind of nudges them into interacting with him. Steve, on the other hand, just acts like himself. He asks them questions that don’t necessarily matter and kind of coax them into trusting him to talk. Their methods work, Steve has seem them do it. 

 

These thoughts brought Steve to think about the other investigation teams that were joining them. Mr. Jarvis was not specific about who their companions are but he prayed that they cared about the spirits and victims in that house more than just trying to capture something on camera. Steve never cared about the content of what was being filmed as long as he was helping those who are suffering. 

 

Steve heard the door open and he stiffened expecting a fight. Steve turned his head to see Bucky shuffle into their place like it was not one in the morning. Steve knew that Bucky worked for special forces and had odd office hours but he _always_ told Steve if he was going to be late because of them. So this time, it was not his job that was keeping him from coming home. 

 

“How was your night?” Steve asked looking straight at the flickering light trying to calm his raging mind. He was tired of being angry. 

 

“Fine,” Bucky huffed. Steve heard the creak of the couch knowing Bucky had fallen onto it face first. He always did that.

 

“That is all you got for me? Staying out until one and just saying ‘fine’,” Steve growled. He promised himself he was not going to do this but here he was playing the devil’s advocate. 

 

“What do you want Stevie? An apology? Well I’m sorry I was not home before you waiting on the couch like a good little boy,” Bucky spat back. Steve’s breath hitched as some tears began to well up in his eyes. Bucky was never this rude to him. Never this...mean. What ever happened on that mission three years ago changed him. 

 

“You know what, it’s all good that you leave your boyfriend, no actually your best friend, out in the cold like he doesn’t need to know that you will be a little late coming home,” Steve sighed heavily just walking back to the kitchen to put the dirty plate in the sink, “if you want dinner you can heat up the rest of the damn  pizza. I am going to bed, sleep on the fucking couch tonight.” 

 

Steve could see Bucky visibly flinch on the couch from Steve’s word choice. He never cussed unless he was angry and well Bucky made him angry. Steve caught his lover’s eyes and they looked apologetic but Steve could not bring himself to care. 

 

“Good night, Buck,” Steve whispered. All he got was silence in return.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you like it or not! Also, what do you think is going to happen? :D

Steve’s alarm had gone off at five am in the morning waking him instantly from his marshmallow monster fight he was having in his dream. He was a little sad that he will never get to see the end of the fight but the reminder of what was to happen today was too much to keep Steve in bed. 

 

Stretching his sleepy limbs, Steve got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. He went through his daily routine starting with washing his face, brushing his teeth and combing his hair. Then he slipped on a t-shirt and sweatpants getting ready for his run. This time though he moved extra quietly as to not wake the sleeping beast on the couch. Once he stepped outside, Steve took a long deep breath of the fresh crisp November air before heading down his usual route. Steve hoped that Sam would decide to keep clear today but he knew the chances were low. 

 

As if on cue, Same came bounding up next to him with a large smile on his face. Steve gave a weak smile back trying to hide his disappointment. Steve sped up knowing Sam would not be able to keep up with him and he could hear his friend yell at him to slow down. Ignoring Sam was a lot easier than Steve anticipated. He was so used to talking to the man and it was a little weird how comfortable it was  _ not  _ to talk to him. Steve began to hum a tune of a song he loved and continued his run on his own. Sam still kept up in the back no longer calling for Steve to slow down. He was abiding his time until he can corner Steve at their coffee shop. Steve almost planned to skip over it but he thought better than that. His mother raised him better than to be rude to people. 

 

Once they reached their cafe, Steve stopped and stood waiting for Sam to catch up. His friend bent over from pushing himself a lot harder to try and keep up with Steve. It was a bit amusing that Sam tried knowing he was going to fail. 

 

“Man can you run,” Sam heaved still bent over. 

 

“I can run laps around you,” Steve shrugged stepping into the cafe. Sam just shook his head fondly. 

 

“What’s up man?” Sam asked blocking Steve’s path to the register, “you purposely sped up and left me out of the run. You never do that.” 

 

“I just wanted to be alone,” Steve answered, “I am starting a real big case, oh don’t give me that look just because  _ you  _ don’t believe in ghosts doesn’t mean anything, and I want to get my head in the game.” 

 

“Why is it something you don’t want to do?” Sam asked ignoring the jab at his beliefs. 

 

“Quite the contrary, I am so excited,” Steve grinned and began telling Sam about Stark Mansion. Sam listened still a bit reserved. He looked like he was trying to figure out how this related to his earlier actions but decided to just shake it off. 

 

“So, you’re going after the big bad ghost of Manhattan,” Sam nodded his face looking a bit impressed, “I hope you do get to help those poor victims find closure. I may not believe in ghosts but I do think you try to help people and all I can say is, congrats on getting your dream job.”

 

“Thanks,” Steve responded blushing a bit. He held his coffee close to him wondering if he will ever get over his feelings and anger towards his closest friends. 

 

“So,” Sam said leaning back, “how is Buck taking this?” Of course Sam would ask. Steve clenched the cup crushing it in his hand. He felt the black liquid spill onto his hand but he cared not for the scorching hot feeling that engulfed his hand. He watch Sam curse and rush to wipe his hand and demand some ice. 

 

“I’m fine,” Steve pulled his hand away from Sam’s cradling it a bit willing for the pain to subside. Steve just looked at the crushed cup on the table. It represented how he felt at the moment. Crushed but totally empty inside except a raging anger and annoyance that he could not get rid of. 

 

Steve really needed this job. It is going to clear his head and allow him to help those who have suffered by the hands of Howard Stark. It will also be giving him and Bucky some space since Mr. Jarvis requested that the team stay on the premises while the investigation is going down. Two months to do what he loves. It is an unusual length of time but Mr. Jarvis did not want to risk it. He wanted to help everyone and Stark’s victims were many and not all of them are known. 

 

“Well, I got to get to the center,” Sam said pushing away from Steve with a wary look in his eyes. Steve knew that Sam was worried about him and it hurt a bit that he was acting the way he was towards one of his best friends. 

 

“Yeah, see ya,” Steve grumbled getting up and left to continue his run. He began heading back to his apartment and his mind began to clear and his excitement began to seep back into him. All thoughts of either Sam or Bucky have been long left behind. 

 

* * *

 

“Hey man,” Clint smiled at Steve as he walked up to their office space holding his duffle bag tightly in his hands. Steve grinned back before grabbing some equipment from Clint’s overstuffed arms. He looked a little grateful for having some help. Clint usually does not ask for help but loves it when someone helps him out without being asked to. He was like a little kid who was too scared to ask for candy but appreciated some nonetheless.

 

“So, you ready to stay at Stark Mansion?” Steve asked. He heaved the equipment closer to his chest so he could balance out the weight over his entire body rather than just rely on his arm muscles. 

 

“Are you kidding?” Clint’s eyes shined with the same excitement that Steve felt, “How could I not be? Hell, even Bruce is excited!” 

 

“That is true,” Steve chuckled leading them both to the team van. They always used up too much space in the van that they either get their hands on a cheap rental or squish in with the equipment. Since the mansion was only a forty minute drive from main downtown New York where their office was held they decided they would just wing the space within the van. It was going to be a tight squish but none of them actually cared. 

 

“There are files on the table for you,” Clint told Steve after they placed their batches in the van in their designated area, “they are just some more information on each victim including the son’s.”

 

“Can you believe that a father could do what he did?” Steve asked stepping back into their building. 

 

“Honestly? No I can’t. It’s like asking me if I would do that to any of my kids,” Clint replied. Steve flinched since he had forgotten that Clint used to be married and has three kids. After a very hard mission, Clint had come home to find his house empty with a note with divorce papers sitting on the kitchen table. Steve could not understand how could someone do what Laura did to Clint. But he got his kids back. He took her to court and he almost lost but he won his kids back. Laura still took care of them but Clint was able to visit them whenever he wanted and had to be there for any and all major decisions that affected his children. But since then he doesn’t like talking about his family. It had scarred Clint pretty badly. Though he is doing a lot better with Natasha as a real good friend and Phil, his new boyfriend who was a cop. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Steve apologized. He did not want to create an image in Clint’s mind of himself enacting the horrors of Stark Mansion unto his kids. Clint always had a vivid imagination and could often mistaken his dreams to be reality especially when he just awoke. 

 

Clint shrugged, “hey man, it’s not your fault. I am actually glad that you can talk to me freely. I may have some issues but it doesn’t mean you can’t talk to me about anything. I don’t care. I got your back Captain just like you got mine. It’s thanks to you, Nat, Phil and Wanda that I am able to be more myself and do something that can take my skills without the violence of war and missions. I love what we do. It also gives me something to tell my kids about.”

 

Steve just grinned and grabbed the files on the table and began to read them while Clint labored the rest of the equipment into the van. Most of the victims did not have any images of themselves. Not even Stark’s son. The last image of him was nine years before he died. It was said that Howard did not like giving his son any attention nor any affection and images were a rarity in those times. Stark’s son’s file said there was no body found but they assumed he was dead. Howard had confessed that his son was his last victim and would never tell anyone where he was. If Steve ever met Howard alive, he would beat the bloody shite out of him before killing him just as slowly as he did to those victims. 

 

An eye for an eye. 

 

* * *

 

Bruce had come in a few minutes after Clint finished filling the truck looking very apologetic for not coming sooner to help. Clint had just ruffled the taller man’s hair telling him that it mattered not. Bruce looked tired but excited for this mission. This was his first after all and it was his idle’s home. It surprised Steve that Bruce would look up to Howard but he quickly explained that it was not him but his son. His son was a genius in his own right. He discovered so many things way before its time. A lot of base skeletal designs of modern technology used his ideas. It made Steve hate Howard even more. 

 

“I can’t wait,” Bruce said practically jumping in place, “I mean what if I get to meet Anthony? I mean it would be a dream come true. A mind that has been untouched for a century is bounded to have so many ideas that could help this world. We could bring Stark’s genius back!” 

 

“Well, let’s hope we could probe him into coming out to play,” Steve answered. He knew that some victims might not have lingered and it could be very well true for Anthony Stark. Though he highly doubted it. To be murdered by your father is almost textbook for unrested soul. 

 

“A larger part of me hopes he has moved on from that mansion of horrors,” Bruce said looking a little disheartened. Steve just knew Bruce did not mean to indicate that he wanted Anthony to be suffering but Steve knew that not all spirits or ghosts who are stuck on earth are necessarily suffering. Some have coped with their predicaments and enjoy each new day. It surprised Steve to find ghosts who enjoy where they are and it made him feel a little better about their situation. 

 

“We all hope that too, but there is still a big chance he is stuck here,” Steve said indicating with his hands for Bruce to climb into the van before him. Steve always made sure everyone got the comfortable seats or spots in the van before finding a tolerable spot to sit in. Bruce looked at him for a long second before climbing into the van and crashing onto a pile of wires. 

 

Steve saw a flash of red pass him and into the van knowing it was Natasha claiming her shot gun chair that she always occupied. Steve said his greetings to her before going to look for Clint and Wanda. Clint was in the storage room locking things up while Wanda was cleansing herself so she could be more attuned to the spirits and ghosts. 

 

Steve let everyone do their own little ‘getting ready for the hunt’ ritual. It was always the same routine for them all and Steve knew when and how to disrupt their zone to allow them to get back into the groove with ease. With a deep breath, Steve searched for Wanda finding her in the room farthest from the communal area. She was sitting in the dark with headphones on and eyes closed in concentration. Steve smiled, he approached her quietly before tapping her shoulder. No response at first but Steve waited and watched as Wanda opened her eyes to peer back at him. 

 

Steve had told her that they were ready to go. She grabbed her little back and stuffed her iPod inside before getting up and leaving the room. Wanda did not talk after her ritual so she can stay intuned with her surroundings. She always claimed that humanly interactions and conversations dulled her connection and made it harder for her to reconnect with that realm after getting in a spot that she can easily slip back into. 

 

Steve walked behind her letting Wanda take the lead. They made it to the van to see Clint already claiming his favorite spot in the back of the van. He looked like an overgrown cat who was too busy sunbathing to pay you any attention. Shaking his head, Steve closed the van door after Wanda and climbed into the driver’s seat. 

 

They always took turns driving and this time, it was Steve’s turn. He loved it as it allowed him to clear his mind but he knew he couldn’t hog the seat. It was the second most comfortable seat in the van and Nat refused let up the passenger side seat. Everyone on the team did not care as long as they got to share the driver seat occasionally. Neither Clint nor Wanda cared enough since they already had their make shift seats in the back anyway. 

 

Finally, after forty-five minutes of hustling about in their office, the Avenger’s investigating team were departing to their destination. Steve was even more excited than before. It was hard to keep his face from splitting into a grin the whole way there.


	3. Chapter 3

The mansion came into view after passing so many  trees and small streets. It was magnanimous and grand. From this distance Steve could tell that  there was a lot of fine detail that dressed the walls that created the building. It took Steve’s breath away. If it were not for the gruesome killings that have happened on this property, even after Howard Stark’s death, than it would be owned by some rich family or even still owned by the Starks. Now it was just a building owned by some anonymous figure who decided it was time to cleanse the house of its past. Though Mr. Jarvis stated that the owner plans to never step foot on the property but believes in the suffering of the victims and wants them find closure. It was a nice thought that Steve almost did not believe it.

 

Once they got closer Steve could start to make out all the details that decorated the building and began to memorize everything. It was a habit that came into use. Leave nothing to chance, take in all the information you could in case they come in handy no matter how insignificant it may seem. 

 

Standing in front of the door, was an old man wearing a suit. He stood stiff and straight with a complete blank mask. Steve knew it was Mr. Jarvis instantly. He stopped the van close to where Mr. Javis was standing before climbing out of the driver’s seat to say hello. Steve walked up to the man and lent out his hand introducing himself. Mr. Jarvis looked him over before accepting Steve’s hand. If Steve had not talked to the man on the phone Steve would have thought his actions were a little cold. 

 

Mr. Jarvis waited until everyone was out of the van before turning towards the massive building and walking towards the massive doors. Steve eyes kept wandering around taking in every detail he passed. 

 

The inside of the building was even more grand and luscious that screamed money. Steve saw that Stark did not care about how much it cost to build his house but made sure to add everything that would make it as grand as possible. Steve could barely believe that this was someone’s house. But even for its grandeur it was pretty isolating. A person could live their lives without meeting another occupant in this one mansion. Suddenly Steve felt a cold chill run through him. How must the lost souls feel being stuck in such a place. 

 

“This place seems pretty clean for an abandoned building,” Clint commented carrying a camera in his hands. Mr. Jarvis turned to look at Clint curiously before stating that he keeps the place in top notch condition. Steve wondered why. 

 

As if hearing his thoughts Mr. Jarvis answered, “Mr. Stark likes to keep his house clean. He allows for the cleaning services to clean up the house without too much trouble. I cannot say the same for Anthony. He barely has anyone to keep him company so he tends to mess around with them to get some attention.” 

 

Steve watched Bruce’s eyes light up at the thought of being able to actually meet Anthony’s spirit. Clint seemed to get a bit more umph to his strides showing that he was a bit excited as well. They all were really but it had not truly sunk in until then. 

 

“Does Anthony interact with people often?” Bruce asked Mr. Jarvis who chuckled for the first time. 

 

“He is the most active one,” Mr. Jarvis replied but did not supply more information. Steve did not mind though since he does like to discover those facts on his own. 

 

After many twists, turns and a promise from Mr. Jarvis that they will be receiving a detailed map of the mansion, the Avengers finally made it to a large conference style room. Mr. Jarvis explained that this is where Mr. Stark held most of his business meetings since it was also the furthest away from the family wing so Anthony would not disturb his meetings. Once inside the room Steve noticed three other groups of investigators already occupying the table. Steve sat next to the man closest to him while the rest of his team filed into the seats next to him. 

 

Steve turned to the man next to him and introduced himself, “Steve Rogers.” He lent out his hand to be shaken. The man looked at him and Steve gasped. This man was gorgeous, with large curious and intrigued brown eyes, wild brown hair and a nicely cut goatee. He looked no older than twenty-two which intrigued Steve. 

 

The man smiled a mischievous smile before taking Steve’s hand and replying, “Tony...Tony Stane.” Steve found the other man’s skin a bit cold to the touch but brushed it off since it was the middle of November. 

 

Mr. Jarvis started the meeting by introducing each investigation team. The first to be introduced were a set of brothers, Thor and Loki Odinson. They seemed to have a knack for stirring spirits up, Steve should know since he has worked with them on occasion. Their method is usually hit where it hurts and can sometimes be effective but Steve thinks it doesn’t most of the time. The next pair was some unfamiliar faces, they seemed to look like they did not know why they were there. The short man in the suit farthest away from Steve introduced himself as Justin Hammer and the man next to him as Nagato Adachi. Steve was surprised that such a renown paranormal researcher was here but then he remembered that these were quite rich people they were dealing with. Though the elderly Japanese man did not speak whatsoever which Steve found as odd. Lastly was Tony. He introduced himself as a lone wolf in the investigation community because he was not a big team player. Steve felt protective of him and decided he would ask Tony to accompany him on his solo investigations that Steve always conducts. 

 

Once they were all finished having their say, Mr. Jarvis spoke to them about what the new owner wanted from them and the house rules. Then each group set up their own terms. Each seemed reasonable enough to comply with. Odinsons wanted to have room for collaboration as well as some freedom to do individual work, Hammer and Adachi just requested complete privacy claiming they did not need the help of the ‘likes of them’ who would want to work with you anyway? And Tony said he preferred to work alone but was open to helping out. When he spoke those words Steve could swear Tony was staring straight at him. 

 

Steve just grinned back.

 

* * *

 

Steve and Tony butted heads a lot that day. They argued about everything under the sun. Their viewpoints could not be more different but also could not be more the same. Steve forgot what it was like to have such passionate debates without feeling like he was treading on thin ice. They did get angry a few times over the course of their many spats but they seemed to get over them pretty quick. It seemed that Tony could not hold his anger or a grudge for very long which Steve filed away to be used at another time. 

 

Natasha and Clint chuckled at Steve and his antics with Tony as they set up the Avengers base camp. It was a room nearby their sleeping quarters so they can keep track of what is happening throughout the whole house. It was their nerve center and Tony had volunteered to help. It was interesting and Steve had half-a-mind to invite Tony to join their team but he refrained so he doesn’t chase the other man away. 

 

Now they were all standing at nerve center contemplating on what to do next. Steve had the map out wondering where the best places were to set up static cameras that should be recording at all times. Tony pointed out a few spots that had the most reports of sightings or at least that is what he claimed. Clint gave him a sceptical look before placing each ex on the paper map. They discussed which areas each one of them was going to take. Steve made sure to include Tony into the process. The man seemed content to follow along and be a part of the team although he was not officially a member. 

 

“So, how about Steviekins-”  _ Steviekins?  _ “And I take the west wing, Romanov and Barton take the East wing and Maximoff and Banner stays at nerve center?” 

 

“Where did you get the idea you could boss me around Stane?” Wanda asked, her voice cold. Tony looked at her and smiled saying that they were going to take shifts and since she was the youngest she would probably catch things they didn’t from the base. She contemplated his answer and seemed to accept it since a moment later she sat down on the chair facing the empty video screens. 

 

Taking on Tony’s plan, Steve and the rest all grabbed a set of cameras and took off towards their designated areas. Steve had his nose in the map the whole time while Tony seemed to navigate the place like he knows all the twists and turns. Steve thought it was odd but again let it go. 

 

They finished setting up all the cameras by the time the sun set leaving them some time to actually begin the investigation. Steve asked Tony if he would like to join and all he answered was a small smile and a nod. Steve’s heart soared. 

 

Steve held the camera tight in one hand and his flashlight in the next. Tony did the same though neither had their flashlights on at the moment. They carried it around as a precaution. They both navigated through using their video input through their cameras. It was hard at first but they got the hang of it pretty fast. 

 

“How long have you been doing this,” Tony gestured around him, “this whole investigating the paranormal?”

 

“You’re asking this now?” Steve chuckled before replying, “for about a few years. I was on tour in Iraq when I encountered my first ghost. I did not know it at first but once the kid shined and disappeared I knew that I just helped a poor soul move on from this world.” 

 

“Touching,” Tony spoke his voice sounding a little distant. Steve’s brows furrowed together wondering what is going on in the man’s mind.

 

“What about you?” Steve asked. Tony turned to look at him in confusion and Steve repeated Tony’s question back at him. 

 

Tony blinked a few times before recognition dawned on him, “Same, though I don’t do this often. I kind of gave this up but Jarvis asked me pretty nicely so I could not deny him.” Steve was oddly dissatisfied with that answer but did not comment.

 

“Bucky, my boyfriend, thinks this is all a stupid waste of time,” Steve commented. He could visibly see Tony stiffen at the mention but doesn’t acknowledge the action. 

 

“So you got a man, huh?” Tony smirked letting a facade come over him. Steve wanted to wipe that smirk off of Tony’s face. He hated masks yet he wore them all the time now. 

 

“Sort of,” Steve replied, “it’s complicated and I don’t want to talk about it. I don’t even know why I even said the comment out loud.” 

 

“It’s fine Steviekins,” Tony replied softly placing his callous hand on Steve’s shoulder, “we won’t talk about it. Just don’t let him make you feel inadequate. I have known you for what, a day? And I already like you. I mean not like that...yet,” Steve heard it even though Tony had lowered his voice as to not be heard, “but  I can already tell you’re a wonderful man. Plus you got your whole life ahead of you! Don’t let the guy drag you down! I know he will come around some day. It is just hard for some and it takes them a little longer to get used to an idea.” 

 

Steve really hoped Tony was right. He really wanted his Bucky back. He wanted to reconnect with the man he loves. His greatest dream was for Bucky to be standing there with him and helping him investigate the paranormal. But he knew his dream began to change. Still, a part of Steve longed to be with Bucky. Longed for that playful half-smile that he would give him. The eye roll he did when Steve told a joke that was just not funny. Or how it felt to be in his arms. 

 

But that Bucky was long gone. Steve had long ago mourned his death. 

 

* * *

 

Steve was facetiming Bucky in his room once Tony and him went their separate ways. They had bid each other goodnight and left to their respective rooms. A part of Steve wanted to follow Tony and continue their conversation because he did not want to be alone but he let the man slip away before he could change his mind.

 

Bucky looked a bit ragged and he had a limpy smile on his face. It almost felt like Bucky was back to normal but it made Steve both angry and sad that it took him to leave for that to happen. Still, he told Bucky about his day vaguely talking about Tony. Steve wanted to keep Tony to himself like his own dirty secret. He knew it was wrong and that there was nothing there,  _ yet _ , between Tony and him but he just did not want Bucky to know. So he opted not to tell. 

 

“How was your day Buck?” Steve probbed. Bucky scrunched up his face contemplating whether or not to answer Steve’s question. Steve did not care if decided against it. He had just asked because he was being polite. There was a time when Steve actually genuinely wanted to know but now...not so much.

 

“It was fine,” was all he said. As if that was the most information Steve needed. At least it was not great because then Steve knew what was up. Steve shook his head. He was not going to think about that. He had buried that in a small box in the corner of his mind. 

 

“Well, if that is all,” Steve started but Bucky beat Steve to it by saying a quick ‘love you’ and hanging up the phone. Steve hated it when Bucky did that. He never gave him the chance to respond before hanging up in his face. 

  
Steve sighed placing his phone on the night stand before allowing himself to fall asleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

Tony was at Steve’s door at five am in the morning with two steaming cups of coffee. He smiled and handed one to Steve as a way of saying good morning. Steve took the coffee graciously and took a large gulp of it. It was strong making Steve gag a bit on reflex. 

 

“Woah there Steviekins,” Tony took a step forward placing his hands on Steve’s shoulders, “there is plenty where that came from. You don’t have to haul it down like it is going to disappear out of your cup. I mean I love coffee but I would never come between another man and his coffee. It’s the holy drink for a reason.” 

 

Steve just laughed at Tony’s words shaking his head in exasperation. Steve could feel the day getting a bit brighter now that Tony was here. 

 

They both made their way to the conference room from the previous day. Mr. Jarvis had stated that all their meals would be served in that room which was fine with Steve. Though it seemed like Tony and him were the only two awake out of all the members of all the investigation teams. Steve wondered where Adachi was since he was known to be a very early riser and got on the job early. Maybe that was just a rumor. Steve doesn’t even know anymore. 

 

“So how did you sleep?” Tony asked pouring himself his third cup of coffee. Steve raised his eyebrow at that but again kept his comments to himself. It was not his place to judge. They were not even friends, were they? and if they were he did not want to be on Tony’s bad graces because Steve decided to lecture him on his coffee consumption. 

 

“Like the dead,” Steve replied which earned a hearty laugh from Tony. Steve began to laugh along with him soon after. They were both giggling when Clint and Natasha wandered into the room. Both gave Steve a weird look. Like they thought he was possessed. It made him giggle even harder. 

 

Steve watched as Tony conversed with Clint about stupid subjects that Clint  _ loved _ to talk about while Natasha just listened in and added her own comments. Steve smiled. He loved the idea that Tony was getting along with his family. 

 

Bruce stumbled in about half hour later taking the seat next to Tony. He looked a bit tired but instantly perked up when Tony placed a cup of tea in front of him. Bruce smiled a grateful smile. Tony grinned back saying he watched Bruce drown five cups of tea yesterday so he figured Bruce was a tea kind of man. Bruce just grunted and took a sip from his tea. 

 

“So,” Tony started once he thought enough of the members have arrived, “I was thinking that today we could pair up again. This time focus on getting individual spirits to come and play.”

 

“So you want to focus on those we know about? What about those we don’t?” Clint asked. Tony looked at him with a very serious face. Steve did not even know he could look that serious. 

 

“Well the spirits in this house know each other. I mean they live in this house together so it isn’t hard to think that if he call on spirits we know are here than they could supply the names of those we don’t. Spirits and ghosts love getting attention but you have to coax them into thinking you’re giving your attention only to them,” Tony responded cooly. Clint nodded in response. 

 

“Might as well ask,” Wanda walked into the room, “Would you like to be an Avenger, Mr. Stane?” 

 

“Oh,” Tony’s face scrunched up and Steve thought it was the cutest thing. Bad Steve, stop that train of thought. 

 

“You don’t have to accept right off the bat,” Bruce smiled, “we all just thought we should give you the opportunity to be a part of the team.”

 

“I...I got to go,” and suddenly Tony was out the door and was gone. Steve blinked a few times wondering what had just occurred. Steve eyed the door worriedly wondering where Tony had run off to. 

 

They did not see him for the rest of the day. 

 

* * *

 

Steve was tired. He had to take on the whole left wing all by himself. A part of him hoped that Tony would round the corner and help him but the man never showed. A part of Steve was annoyed but he did not know at who. At Wanda and Clint for asking or at Tony for just running away without an answer. Steve did not know. 

 

It was about dinner time and Steve was completely lost in the west side of the mansion. He had lost himself a few times but now he had no clue where to go. He turned around in circles trying to force himself to remember which way he needed to go to get back to base camp. 

 

Suddenly, a loud bang rang across the hall from him making Steve stop in his tracks. He pointed his camera towards the noise and treaded closer hoping to see what had caused the noise. Once he made it to the end of the hall, Steve found an open book facing the floor. Steve grinned at finally finding someone who would play with him. It is not abnormal for victims of violence to not respond to others. The dead don’t even like newcomers but add in the fact that they died a horrible death will make them extra shy or extra aggressive. 

 

“Hey,” Steve spoke up into the darkness. His camera was pointing inside the room in which the book had flown from. Taking careful steps, Steve crept into the room searching to see if he could spot anything with his camera or his eyes. 

 

“I’m Steve,” He introduced himself still looking around him. 

 

“Maria,” Steve heard a soft reply in his left ear. He turned but no one was there. Steve took a shaky breath trying to let his adrenaline rush die down a bit. He did not want to scare her off. 

 

“Hey Maria,” Steve greeted her again, “what brings you to this neck of the woods?” Too insensitive? Sometimes Steve fumbles with questions and it always hurt because it always chased them away. 

 

“Following you,” Maria replied. Steve heard a thump in the back corner of the room. Steve turned his body and camera in that direction. 

 

“Finding me fascinating?” Steve asked.

 

“Quite,” Ah, now Steve could hear her accent but couldn’t pinpoint the origin. 

 

“Well I find you very intriguing if I say so myself,” Steve said keeping himself locked in place. 

 

“I can see why Anthony finds you interesting,” Maria said making Steve’s skin tingle. It felt like fingers were climbing up his forearm. Was she trying to flirt with him? He found it a bit flattering even though he is gay. 

 

“So you know Anthony? What’s he like?” Steve asked. He needed to keep this conversation going. 

 

“You will come to find out,” Maria replied. Steve could hear an airy giggle. Steve was in his zone. 

 

“Well then why don’t you tell me about Maria instead then?” Steve asked.

 

“I-” her voice was cut off by the sound of footsteps heading towards him. Steve cursed at the person but once he saw it was Tony suddenly all the annoyance drained away. 

 

“Gosh, I knew you would be the first one to get lost, Captain,” Tony smiled. He was acting as if everything was alright which made Steve suddenly relax as if he has been carrying a load on his shoulders. 

 

“Captain?” Steve replied a bit intrigued about the nickname. Tony just continued to smile lending out his hand for Steve to take. Steve stared at it but Tony assured him that it was in a totally platonic way. That just made Steve laugh. He was not thinking about that but he guessed that anyone would have assumed the same thing. 

 

Steve took Tony’s hand in his. It was freezing to the touch but for some reason Steve did not mind it. Though, he did have a great fear of cold things, Tony’s just soothed him instead. Taking the backseat, Steve let Tony lead them back to base camp to reconvene. Steve let out a sigh of relief. Even though he was enjoying the fact that he got to interact with his first ghost he needed sustenance and company for a little while. 

 

They found their way back to base came in record time without any assistance which surprised Steve. He asked Tony how he knew the way but he just shrugged and said, “great memory Cap.” and that was all. 

 

Sometimes Tony can be very vague but Steve did not mind, he still enjoyed the other man’s company and that is all that matters. 

 

* * *

 

The next day Tony had completely changed the dynamic of the team. He had decided to take Bruce under his wing and take him around the east side of the manor. Steve felt a pang of  loss at not being Tony’s chosen partner but he was not going to monopolize Tony. Though a part of him really wanted to.

 

Still, he enjoyed working with Wanda. She was his newly adopted baby sister. Not literally but in his mind he has adopted her and she has no say in that matter. They spent the day wandering the halls of the bottom floors trying to coax the spirits to play with them. Steve hoped that by the end of their first week they would come into contact with Anthony. He was really looking forward to meeting the son of the man who committed those heinous crimes. 

 

Wanda stopped walking when she entered the last door in the west side corridor two halls from their base camp. Steve stopped just behind her holding the camera up for him to record her. She stated that carrying a camera messes with her vibes so Steve or someone else always volunteered to do it instead. 

 

“What’s up Wanda?” Steve asked but quieted down when he saw her move a hand to her lips. She tugged at the handle of the door but it did not open. Odd, Mr. Jarvis said they could access all the rooms in the mansion so why was this one locked. 

 

“I don’t like people trying to snoop in my stuff young girl,” a very charismatic voice spoke up to their left. Steve swung around along with Wanda to stare at a hazy image of a man who looked old enough to be a father but young enough to still be in his prime. Steve’s breath hitched. They have come face to face with Howard Stark himself.

 

Well, if he couldn’t get the victims to talk then he was just going to let his anger out on the man who truly deserves it, “You must be the bigot that killed all those innocent people.”

 

“Popular word I hear that it is these days,” the man spoke up nonchalantly. He paid no mind to Steve’s angry tone. As if he could not hear it. Was this man always this infuriating. 

 

“Is that all you have to say?” Wanda asks stepping forward. Howard turned his head a bit to get a better look at her. 

 

“I am just a shadow of myself, doll. I cannot repent for my actions but I can say that I care not about the opinions of people. I did it because it made me feel something inside. I always felt so hollow until my next kill,” the man replied before disappearing. In his place were words written on the wall in what Steve assumed to be blood, ‘Do NOT enter that door.’ 

  
Steve was more curious than ever. He wanted answers. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the new chapter. This is last chapter for a little bit that is going to be so emotionally impactful or have any development towards the larger storyline. For the next few chapters will be them investigating the house more. It will have something to do with the plot in a small ways it might answer some questions and add a little detail to what happened in Stark Mansion but also because Steve and crew are here to investigate and that is what they are going to do! Let me know what you think is going to happen. What do you think about the events that unfolded in this chapter? Love it or hate it? Let me know! :D
> 
> Enjoy the next chapter!

“So you have come face to face with the monster, Friend Steven?” Thor asked after Steve relayed their encounter to the rest of the others while they were eating dinner. Steve nodded. From the corner of his eye he could see Tony freeze up a bit. 

 

“What about you, guys?” Steve asked. He wanted to see if anyone else had a spiritual encounter such as him. 

 

“Tony and I caught a lot of EVPs,” Bruce replied happily, “though none seem to come from Anthony. I am still going to try. I really want to meet him.” Steve saw Tony’s eyes soften and give a small smile at those words. Guess the Avengers are not the only ones that want to meet Anthony Stark. 

 

“Well while you guys are busy talking it up with ghosts,” Hammer finally spoke up, his voice smug, “Mr. Adachi and I have found the cure! He says the only way to get rid of the spirits is by burning this house down and building a new one. See problem solved.” 

 

Tony’s face scrunched up and his eyes blazed in an icy anger that Steve never thought was possible, “You dumbass motherf-” Bruce put a hand on Tony’s mouth instantly cutting off his violent rant urging his new friend to calm down. Once Tony got a better hold of his emotions he nodded at Bruce who took his hand away, “Listen here, Hammer. You are a fraud. I even know that Mr. Adachi isn’t actually him because guess what! I met him! But I let it slide to see if you were going to be good since Mr. Jarvis DID invite you to help the investigation. He did not, however, bring you in to listen to you rant about how we should burn his house down and worsen the situation for every single lost spirit in this house. God, if it only were Mr. Stark suck in this place fine! He deserves the agony but none of his victims asked for this and burning the house down will do nothing for them but make them more violent. So as I close my case about your competence, I will say, just get the fuck out of here. You are doing more harm than good.” 

 

The room was silent after Tony’s rant. Hammer was seething silently, Mr. Adachi who isn’t Mr. Adachi looked quite pale, The Odinson brothers looked unamused, and the Avengers looked like they were ready to take Hammer’s head off. 

 

Mr. Jarvis cleared his throat and everyone turned to looked at him, “While your proposition seems like a nice and dandy idea Mr. Hammer. Please do remember that you are here to help the spirits move on not cause them more agony.”

 

The man just grumbled slumping in his seat. Steve did not understand why a man would even suggest such a thing. Steve carefully placed his hand on Tony’s shoulder in encouragement. The man turned to look at him and smiled a bit before slowly removing Steve’s hand from his shoulder. Steve felt Tony’s hand rest his on his thigh before slipping away. Suddenly his skin felt like it was burning, the type of burn one gets when their body is trying to recover from extreme cold temperatures. A part of him wanted to reach out hold onto Tony but refrained. He was still with Bucky even if the man pisses him off at the moment. 

 

* * *

 

During the first weekend, Bucky had come in to visit Steve. It warmed Steve’s heart a bit that Bucky was willing to come to Stark Mansion to hang out with him. Bucky arrived in the morning that Saturday in a foul mood. Steve sighed watching his boyfriend run up to the door looking ready to beat anyone that crossed his path. If he was going to be this annoyed about driving up here why did he bother to come? Maybe Steve was just jumping to conclusions. Maybe he is annoyed at something else. 

 

Bucky came into their base camp behind Mr. Jarvis with a huge scowl on his face. Steve watched as Tony checked his boyfriend out before turning back to Bruce and their conversation. Bucky had returned the favor and also determined that Tony was not a threat. A part of Steve wanted Bucky to think Tony was competition. Make him feel wanted. 

 

Steve walked up to Bucky hugged him and placed a quick kiss on his lips before sitting back in his spot next to Tony. He indicated for Bucky to join them but he just stayed standing. Steve knew this weekend was going to be a very long one indeed. 

 

Steve had originally planned to walk around with Bucky but it seems that his boyfriend is more interested in brooding in his own corner than to walk around with him. This was his third time asking Bucky for a walk and he was starting to get very annoyed. 

 

“Just get your ass up and walk with your man,” Tony spoke up for Steve making the two bigger men turn to him. 

 

“How is this any of your business?” Bucky asked and Steve just tensed. The last thing he wanted was for Bucky and Tony to argue. This is not how he imagined their first interaction. Steve knew that Bucky would have loved Tony but now that he came in here with all his guards up it was never going to happen.

 

“It’s fine Tony,” Steve replied, “how about we go about instead?” Steve wanted Bucky to cut in and take him instead. Be a little possessive. Tony looked him in the eyes contemplating accepting or turning him down. 

 

“Sure why not?” Tony responded getting up, “We can see if we can get Maria, is that her name?, to talk to us again.” 

 

“Yeah, you owe me for breaking our conversation that time,” Steve smirked walking up to the door waiting for Tony to collect himself. Both were kind of waiting for Bucky to cut in but he just stayed in his spot looking more angry than when he came in. Maybe he was just being too prideful? Steve just shook his head and walked out of the room. 

 

It was Tony who followed him out of the room. 

 

* * *

 

They walked around the halls for a few hours before Steve asked Tony to walk with him on the outside. Suddenly, the other man grew excited grabbing Steve’s hand to exit the building. Tony’s enthusiasm began to rub off on Steve making the larger man laugh. They ran outside into the sunny afternoon wearing nothing nothing to protect them from November cold. 

 

He felt like a little kid running around the yard kicking the leaves and balling the small amount of snow into balls and throwing it in the other’s direction. He has not felt this rush in a long time. The last time was a few months before Bucky left on his mission. The two Brooklyn boys had run into the street while it was pouring rain wearing thin layers of clothes and completely bare foot. They had been playing tag with each other at the time. 

 

Steve still had no idea what had happened to Bucky on that mission to change him so much. It hurt because no matter how much Steve tried to work with Bucky he would just push back and close down. He has been trying for years, and he slowly beginning to lost a lot of steam and patience. Especially since  _ then.  _ But Steve doesn’t talk about it.

 

“Yo, I am totally going to tackle you into that pretty large pile of snow over there if you begin to daze off on me Captain,” Tony’s voice broke Steve out of his reverie. Steve shook his head pushing his dark thoughts to the back of his mind. 

 

“Yeah, sorry,” Steve said and picked Tony off the ground to get his mind away from Bucky. He did not notice the said man, watching the two from the base camp window. 

 

* * *

 

Steve climbed into bed next to Bucky who was laying down already facing away from him. Steve moved to wrap his arms around Bucky but the other man just shrugged him away. Steve felt a pang of hurt erupted from his heart but Steve never liked to push Bucky into doing anything. 

 

With one last glance, he turned away and fell asleep.

 

Steve was awake suddenly staring at a black figure standing at the foot of his bed. It took every part of him not to scream and not wake Bucky up. Allowing himself to calm down. “Hey,” Steve spoke softly. He did not want to scare this spirit away. The spirit just tilted his head but did not answer. “I’m Steve,” He tried again but again no answer. 

 

Swinging his feet onto the cold wooden floors to get up Steve looked back to the spot where the spirit was to find nothing there. Steve sighed at the prospect of losing contact with a spirit. So instead, he got up to walk around the manor. If he couldn’t go back to sleep at least he could get back to work. 

 

Now, Steve was barefoot and shirtless wandering the halls with a camera and bed hair. He knew he should probably get dressed but he thought it might allow ghosts to interact with him if they thought he was vulnerable. 

 

“Wow Sunshine,” a familiar voice spoke up behind him making Steve jump a little, “be careful what you wear. Might attract the wrong kind of ghost.” 

 

“Jesus, Tony,” Steve placed a hand on his heart dramatically making the latter role his eyes. 

 

“What are you doing up at this fine hour of the morning?” Tony asked. 

“I can ask you the same thing,” Steve answered. 

 

“Me and sleep don’t get along,” Tony shrugged earning a Steve Rogers glare. Most of the time it set people right but for Tony...it just made him giggle. 

 

“Seriously,” Steve huffed exasperatedly making Tony’s giggle turn to full on laughter. 

 

“Oh Captain,” Tony smiled, “How you make me laugh so.” 

 

“I live to please,” And Tony’s eyes did the same thing back when he was listening to Bruce. They soften up as if he genuinely believed it. It just warmed Steve’s heart. 

 

“Stevie?” Bucky’s voice came from the other end of the hall making both men turn to look at him. He looked between Steve and Tony before giving Steve a questioning look. Steve looked down at himself and realized he was wearing nothing but sweatpants. He just went red from embarrassment. He’s surprised he did not just combust right there.

 

“Well isn’t it Bucky-bear,” Tony replied stepping around Steve to get a better look at Bucky. His boyfriend just gave Tony an odd look just waiting for the smaller man to continue, “look we got off on the wrong foot. I would like to start again. Hello, I’m Tony Stane...you are?” 

 

“Stop ogling by boyfriend and then we can think about shaking hands,”  _ what?  _ Steve was going to murder James Buchanan Barnes. Tony flushed and looked down at the ground before apologizing and rushing away. Though, it kind of  made Steve a little satisfied to see Bucky’s face have a look of surprise at Tony’s response. They both thought he would react...differently. 

 

“What the hell, Bucky? I don’t even know what that was for,” Steve growled shoving his boyfriend back. He watch Bucky stumble a bit before catching his footing. 

 

“Don’t tell me you don’t see what he is trying to do!” Bucky growled back. 

 

“At least he does something! Unlike you! Anything I ever ask you to do with me you turn me down and throw it back at my face! I try so hard Buck, but sometimes it just feels like you could careless if I was around. We have this conversation almost every week and you do  _ nothing _ to change. I am not asking you to move mountains Buck, all I ask is for you to just let me in, even if you just want to talk about how shitty your fucking day was,” Steve replied before maneuvering around him and walking back to their shared bedroom. Bucky reached out and grabbed him. Steve waited for Bucky to say, even  _ do  _ something but he did nothing but let him go. 

 

A part of Steve was beginning to accept to let Bucky go and move on. But he was not going to make such a decision while his emotions were on high. He needed to think this through. 

 

* * *

 

Bucky sat next to Steve during breakfast looking like a kicked puppy. At first Steve wanted to cuddle the expression off of Bucky’s face but he knew better. Bucky always did this stayed silent and kind of tried to make you forget that it was he was in the wrong by making you feel bad. He always did that but before it was cute but now it was just annoying. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Bucky finally spoke looking at Steve hopefully. Steve snorted, it was not him he should be apologizing to. Where’s Tony anyway? 

 

Mr. Jarvis came in and his face was tight in annoyance. Steve wondered what had occurred to make the elderly man so angry but he did not in fear of being the one to have caused it. The butler said nothing but sat down furthest from Steve and Bucky and began to make himself breakfast. Whatever happened must have been pretty bad. 

 

“Seriously, Stevie,” Bucky tried again.

 

Steve sighed, “I get that you're sorry Bucky. I get that whatever happened to you was  _ bad _ but don’t forget that you aren’t the only one who has suffered at all. You always seem to forget,  _ I was tortured for seven months  _ Bucky. Seven. And I told you all about it. I let you be there with me every step of my recovery because you asked me to. All you do nowadays is lash out at anyone I want to get close to while staying as far away as possible. You don’t even give me your time of day. Like you came all the way here and the only thing we did together was sleep next to each other.” Not to mention the incident Steve had witnessed a few months ago, but doesn’t talk about it. If he did he felt like he would kill something. 

 

Bucky didn’t answer. He just scowled at his plate. After that neither spoke to one another. Steve wanted to apologize to Tony on behalf of Bucky but he did not pop up all day. The whole atmosphere at breakfast was high tension and silent. Even Mr. Jarvis looked like he was going to stab someone in the eye if they spoke to him. Steve hated that him and his boyfriend created this situation. 

 

Tony never showed up to breakfast. 

 

* * *

 

After breakfast Bucky asked Steve to sit with him in his car for a little bit before he drove off to get back to the city. Steve was apprehensive at first but complied anyway. He still wanted to give Bucky a chance. So there he sat, in Bucky’s car listening to their favorite music. 

 

Steve could remember all the great times they had since they were kids. And suddenly he was crying. All the memories he has now of Bucky are tainted. Years of his life seemed to be just a waste of time. Steve looked at his hands with blurry vision and new that he can finally accept what is happening to him. He was happy until that moment. He didn’t care that Bucky was distant because he had him back. He didn’t care that Bucky didn’t talk a lot anymore because Steve can still see him every day. So why did Bucky feel the need to find comfort in the arms of another man? 

 

Why did Bucky feel like he could open up to the other man allowing him to touch him while keeping Steve at arm’s length. He remembers the day he caught Bucky in bed with another. He remembers the scene everyday. Every time anyone mentions Bucky he thinks of it. He knew now where his anger came from. He knew now where his grief came from. He knew now where his endless turmoil and sadness came from.  

 

He used to be happy with what he got but now he knew Bucky wasn’t happy with what Steve gave. 

 

The day he found out about the affair, Steve had come home early from work a few months ago creeping in to surprise Bucky. He had not seen his boyfriend in weeks due to schedule conflicts between Steve’s investigations and Bucky’s missions. He did not see Bucky initially so he decided to head into the room to take a quick shower. Instead, Steve came face to face with a scene that have permanently etched in his retinas. He saw Bucky in bed  _ screwing  _ another man. After years of being turned down. Years of being denied sexual advancements with excuses that he wasn’t ready for it made Steve feel sick to his stomach. He quickly left before either Bucky or his partner noticed. So now Steve knew. Steve whole life shattered in that moment. Though Bucky had no clue that he knew so he never stopped. But ever since then Steve began to notice everything. And with every time Steve could see Bucky come back with a little more life in him. It hurt to see him just string Steve along. But the most painful thing of it all, was his partner. He-

 

“Stevie,” Bucky called on him snapping Steve out of his thoughts. He stuck his hand out to rub his thumb across Steve’s face. He flinched away from the touch making Bucky look a little crushed. “Why are you crying?” 

 

“No reason,” Steve just gave Bucky a watery smile, “I have to get back. Have a safe trip Buck.” 

  
Steve climbed out of the car and tried hard not to run back inside. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter! Let me know what you think! :D

Tony was in his room when he came back inside. The smaller man was sitting on his bed playing around with Steve’s tablet. Tony looked so innocent and curious as he tapped away at the screen like a child discovering toys for the first time. It made Steve smile. 

 

“Hey Tony,” Steve greeted stepping further into his room. Tony looked up at him in surprise before quickly putting Steve’s tablet away in the nightstand. That look warmed Steve’s heart and helped elevate the dark cloud that was surrounding him. 

 

“Steve!” Tony smiled jumping off the bed in record time to cross the room. He looked up at him and instantly noticed the puffiness of Steve’s eyes. His smile fell which made Steve feel a little bit bad. 

 

“I am so sorry Tony for the way James talked to you earlier today,” Steve said, “I...should have not let him come in the first place. He was never like this but a few years ago he went on a mission and came back a different man...The man you met is not the man I fell in love with. I swear.” 

At this moment, Steve has finally accepted that he was done with James Buchanan Barnes. If he wanted to be with someone else to be happy then he will let him. The next time they meet Steve is going to break it off. He was done. He deserved to be happy. He has tried and tried for years to help Bucky and he was not getting anywhere. It was time to let him go. To move on. 

 

“I like you,” Steve blurted out making Tony freeze. 

 

“No you don’t,” Tony laughed harshly, “you think you do because I showed you some interest but you really don’t. I am not a good man Steve. Nor would we really get along. Plus, I am nobody’s rebound.” 

 

The harshness in his tone shocked Steve that he almost did not have time to grab Tony’s arm stopping the man from fleeing. “I don’t want you to be just a rebound or make you feel like I am using you to get back at Bu-James. I just want us to be friends at least and if all goes well maybe I can take you out to dinner.” 

 

Tony looked at him and all the aggression seemed to leave his body. He just kept shaking his head at Steve saying he was sorry. That he couldn’t be what Steve wanted. It broke Steve’s heart that Tony was this insecure about himself and had such little self-worth. 

 

Steve pulled Tony into a hug locking the smaller man into his  arms. Steve whispered, “Let me be the judge of that Tony.” 

 

* * *

 

Tony had promised to come back to the team base after Steve let the man out of his death grip. It was kind of funny that Tony’s hair got a little messed up from being pressed into Steve’s chest for some time. It was an image that made Steve smile as he sat in the base camp waiting for the rest of his companions to arrive. 

 

He did not know what he was doing with Tony but one thing he knew was that he was done feeling sorry for himself. He was done letting Bucky walk all over him. Suddenly Steve can’t stop smiling. It’s like a dark cloud finally lifted off his shoulders. 

 

“Hey, there handsome,” Tony smiled at him as he walked into the room taking the seat farthest from him. It made Steve a little sad that Tony didn’t choose to sit next to him but the man’s relaxed nature made Steve feel more at ease about it.. 

 

“Hey, there yourself, sweetheart,” Steve pulled a bit of his Brooklyn accent. It had the desired effect making Tony blush. They talked about nothing for the next few minutes waiting for the rest of the team to show up. 

 

Steve was listening to Tony explain something he did not really understand but enjoyed listening to the sound of his voice nonetheless. It was surprising to Steve how easy he was taking to the other man. He usually is very reserved but Tony seemed to have figured out a way to weasel past all his defenses and settle right in. This also gave him the time to study him. Tony was beautiful and always had a glow about him. It made his olive skin shine and his dark eyes quite playful. Tony was a never-ending spark of life. Steve could see it just pumping out in folds bringing everything, including himself, to life. 

 

“Hey,” Bruce walked in taking the seat in between both Steve and Tony. Bruce looked like he just woke up with his hair tossed to one side. It made Steve smile that the shy man was comfortable around them. 

 

“Brucie-bear,” Tony replied throwing his arm over Bruce’s shoulder and pulling the man closer. A pang of jealousy returned and Steve wished it was  _ his _ shoulders that arm was wrapped around. This was getting bad. He only felt this way about Bu-James before. Steve had to force himself not to growl at them. 

 

“Hello Bruce,” Steve responded, “Sleep okay?” He pointed to his head making the other man reach up to pat his head realizing that he had not bothered to fix his hair. Bruce chuckled as he weaved his hands through his hair in a futile attempt to fix it. 

 

“What are we doing today?” Bruce asked as the rest shuffled in and occupied the table. They all gave in their opinions but most seemed contempt with wanting to coax Anthony out to play. Though Tony seemed a bit indifferent about it. 

 

“Should we do a group session?” Clint asked looking up from his doodle that he had been drawing on the side of his notes. Steve thought it was a good idea. Changing tactic allowed them to approach the ghosts in a different way. Sometimes doing something different allows for a different result. 

 

This was going to be their first real attempt of getting Anthony to come out and play. Hopefully, he would finally come out of hiding.

 

* * *

 

Steve invited Thor Odinson and his brother thinking the more the merrier which they happily agreed to join. Though Steve was pretty convinced that Loki wanted to make a rude comment but was stopped by Thor’s elbow jab. 

 

Now the room was full and the only person missing was Tony but he had said he could not make it due to an urgent matter that needed to be attended to with another client. Steve thought it was odd that someone else wanted his attention while he was on an active case but the man made it clear that it was just finishing up loose ends. But Steve understood and he wasn’t the man’s keeper so it truly wasn’t any of his business. 

 

“We will be starting soon,” Wanda stated making everyone find their seats and get ready to work. There was a silent anticipation of what would happen. Steve really hoped they would get Anthony’s attention. For claims of being the most active ghost, Anthony was being the most quiet.

Wanda started her chant pulling the spirits to them calling on Anthony constantly. Most of the time, calling out a certain spirit allures them to come out. Just like humans, ghosts love to be the center of attention. 

 

“Anthony?” Wanda called. Steve had to force himself not look up. It was imperative not to look at the spirit who had come. They control the situation. 

 

“‘Ello,” Steve knew that voice...it wasn’t Anthony. It was Howard. 

 

“Are you Anthony?” Natasha asked but both Steve and Wanda knew he was not. 

 

“Why have him when you can have the main attraction?” Howard responded. Steve wanted to grab Howard and strangle him. 

 

“Who are you then?” Clint demanded. Steve wanted to respond but he just help himself back. 

 

“His name is Howard Stark or I just call him daddy dearest,” a second voice spoke up. It seemed hazy and far away but Steve knew it was Anthony. His voice sounded vaguely familiar but he couldn’t quite place it. 

 

“Anthony,” Howard growled sounding annoyed. 

 

“I hate that name,” Anthony grumbled but did not expand on it further. 

 

“It was the name your mother gave you,” Howard responded airily. 

 

“Fu-”

 

“Anthony!” This time it was Mr. Jarvis who joined our session in hopes to connect more with the ghosts. Steve just laughed a bit. It was kind of cute that Mr. Jarvis was lecturing Anthony who in an essence has been around longer than he ever has.

 

“Sorry,” Anthony whispered. Steve could feel his presence right behind him. He felt so close that if Steve shifted a little bit they would touch but Steve refused to move.

 

“Anthony it’s really nice to meet you,” Bruce spoke up for the first time, his voice was full of excitement. It seemed to bounce off of Bruce and onto him. Steve was glad that Bruce finally got to meet Anthony even if he wasn’t looking directly at him. 

 

“...I guess,” Anthony responded slowly his voice was low and kind of distant. Sounded like he was shrugging off Bruce’s comment. It kind of hurt that Anthony would react this way but it wasn’t unexpected since he was Howard Stark’s son.  

 

“Don’t be rude to our house guests Anthony,” Howard berated, “God, you were always a disgrace of a son...such a disappointment.”

 

“I am going to go now,” Anthony responded coolly.

 

“Good riddance,” Howard commented. 

 

Steve’s blood couldn’t be more boiling. Howard Stark was a no good father...just like his. They both had so much in common that it was no surprise that Anthony was a bit rude to the rest of them with Howard’s presence. He somehow made everyone’s darker side surface a little bit. He could tell by the way the energy in the room shifted. He could even feel Bruce’s breathing starting to become labored indicating that it was time to end the session. Now. 

 

“Wanda, break it off,” Steve growled and instantly there was nothing. Often times Wanda dispels all spirits from the room at the end to cleanse both sides of any residual feelings or effects. Having Howard Stark in the same room for long brought out very dangerous sides that no one really wanted to see.

 

“Well,” Clint bit out, “you finally got to meet your childhood hero Bruce. You can officially cross that off your bucket list.” Steve sighed. He knew his friend was trying but sometimes he just says the wrong things. 

 

“I want to meet him again,” Bruce says, “without the presence of his deranged father.” Everyone in the room nodded along in agreement. 

 

* * *

 

Tony was quiet the next day at breakfast barely touching his food. Steve rarely saw the man eat but he often talked his way through the meal that it was almost unnoticeable but with the silence comes the realization that Steve had not seen Tony actually consume food once. He had seen the man drink a lot of coffee but that was all. Steve needed to rectify this situation. 

 

“How did your phone call go?” Steve asked and Tony just flinched, “that bad, huh?” 

 

“You could say that in very simple terms,” Tony replied tersely, “some clients can be real assholes.”

 

Steve nodded, “we have to face them once in awhile. Don’t let them get you down we have a whole day of ghost investigating to go!” 

 

“It’s adorable that you can get this excited in the morning,” Tony purred out making Steve blink a bit. Tony sounded a little flirtatious and it made Steve a bit shy and nervous. It was a nice feeling. Steve felt a blush creep up onto his cheeks and Tony just giggled at him. Steve shoved his new friend a bit smiling at Tony’s giggling. 

 

“Now that is just cruel,” Steve placed a hand on his heart, “making me think you actually liked me for a second.” 

 

“Like you? Nah, I think I would rather gouge my eyes out,” Tony teased back smirking at Steve’s gaping face. They both heard laughter seeing the rest of the Avengers, excluding Natasha who was just smirking at them, laughing. 

 

“Get a room and save us all from this horrific scene,” Clint covered his eyes in exaggeration and Tony just stuck out his tongue in response. 

 

Steve fell back into his chair and smiled. He liked the way the team and Tony got along. He really hoped that Tony would accept their invitation to join the Avengers. The scene of Tony and Clint bickering while Natasha just smirked adding her own comments and Bruce and Wanda trying to control the situation but failing miserably. This was a wonderful scene and he was content to just watch it unfold. 

 

Steve couldn’t stop smiling wordlessly even as Tony tried hard to get him to back him up but to no avail. Tony just whined towards the end at how it was unfair the whole group ganging up on him. Steve just put a hand on Tony’s shoulder, leaned in close and whispered, “It’s too late now. You’re one of us now. You’re one of mine.” 

  
Steve felt Tony shiver under his hand but the other man didn’t move away. They stayed touching for the rest of the meal. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this new chapter! Let me know what you think! I love reading what people have to say! I don't know how many chapters are left but we are hitting the third phase of the story. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Steve became bolder with advancements since then but don't get him wrong he will not physically pursue Tony until he officially broke up with James. He had begun to distance himself from his current boyfriend. Ignoring his calls and when they talked he gave quick and hurried answers. He knew he was kind of being an ass about it but Steve had talked and asked and tried multiple times, given him years of his effort, but Bu-James was just not on the same plane as him. He planned on going down to New York to talk to him. Steve was raised better than make anybody make a trip only to be dumped in said trip. He had to be the one to put the effort in because even if he is mad at Bucky-at James- he wasn't spiteful enough to humiliate anyone like that.

  
To distract him Steve put his whole effort into the investigation. He constantly offered his services, especially if Tony was a part of the activity. His friends kept giving him odd looks and Tony kept throwing him worried glances but Steve just shrugged them off. He was fine.

  
Steve just hoped that Tony would accept his friendship at least. If Tony wanted to keep it there Steve would happily oblige but he just knew that they could be perfect for each other. Tony lit the fire in him that had dwindled many years ago. His friends seemed to have taken him in as one of their own when they very rarely look at anyone twice. Tony was just...he was beautiful. He just wished his new friend see it.

  
Steve sometimes felt like he just had too many things running in his head at once. It hurt his head really. Sometimes he felt like he needed two pain relief medicine to make him go on.

 

* * *

 

“Hey Steve,” Clint called Steve from the next room, “I can't seem to find Anthony’s file.”

  
Steve spotted Mr. Jarvis give a sideways glance to Tony but decided to ignore it, “When was the last time you saw it?”

  
“Uh, yeah about that…” Clint drifted off looking out the window pretending to see something interesting in the trees.

  
“You forgot it didn't you,” Steve sighed. It's not that they particularly needed the files but it made the interaction much easier as well as having a good place to put all their findings.

  
“We’ll just start a new one,” Tony offered earning him a grateful smile from Clint.

  
“I guess so,” Steve just nodded in agreement. It was not a big deal but for some reason he just felt so annoyed about it. He could feel it begin to bubble over to anger and he just could not understand why. He could feel his breathing become heavy and his posture change. In an instant Clint ducked out of the way as Steve attempt to advance on him.

  
“-eve! Steve!” Tony’s voice broke from his reverie and Steve could feel the fight leave his body instantly. It was like a cloud dissipated over his head. He slumped into Tony’s hold closing his eyes.

  
“I…” Steve tried stepping towards a scared Clint. His blonde friend looked like a deer in headlights. Steve fell apart looking to the ground feeling his vision blurr. He was not the kind to cry since he learned to hone in his emotions in the army but sometimes it’s just too much to bare. He felt raw right now like all the walls he learned to build have dissipated. He could not believe he scared Clint. He was one of the most easygoing and tough person he knew. He felt like a monster.

  
Tony rubbed his back and bending down to get Steve’s attention once again. “Steve, it’s fine. Negative energy is common in houses were tragedy struck. It was just the victims residual feelings coming out through you. You did nothing wrong. Clint is fine. I am fine. We are all fine.”

  
“Sorry,” It was Clint this time, his voice low, “I just reacted. We’re good, I swear. You’re the same man I walked into an enemy base for.” It was an interesting and scary tale that Steve hated because he forces one of his friends to himself in blatant danger for him but in this case it did the trick.

  
“Yeah, except I had to come save your ass in the end,” Nat dead panned walking in the room with two mugs of coffee. Everyone chuckled at the comment allowing the thick air to alleviate a bit.

  
Clint went to grab the second mug from Nat’s hand but she just moved it away from his reaching hand claiming that she got this mug for Tony since he did a better job in the last few hours than the rest of them. It was true. Every room Tony entered was practically buzzing with some sort of activity. Steve thought it was uber interesting and was glad that things started to move along in the house. They met a lot of new victims and conversed with old ones as well. It seemed that Howard Stark’s list of victims continues to grow.

  
“So what do we know about Anthony,” Steve started their small meeting once Bruce and Wanda walked in moments ago.

  
“That he shows up every time Tony is not in the room,” Clint teased winking at their new friend making Tony roll his eyes. Tony was becoming more of a permanent member in their group. Whoever said that he was not a team player did not know what they were talking about.

  
“Facts Barton,” Wanda answered, “not speculation.”

  
“It’s true!” Clint grumbled but did not press the point.

  
“He tends to come out later in the day,” Bruce replied, “as well as leaving...interesting EVPs.” Turns out Anthony was being particularly unpleasant towards them. Mr. Jarvis had told them that he usually was not this rude to house guests. It seems he is trying, and succeeding in getting him not to like him.

  
“I’m sorry Bruce,” Nat whispered placing a hand on his shoulder in support.

  
Bruce just smiled gratefully shaking his head, “It’s not unusual for Anthony Stark to bite out at people. I read a few of his friends’ journals a few years ago that mentioned that when he used ill-intended words it was mainly a defense mechanism. I just have not figured out why he thinks he needs to defend himself against us.”

  
“Well, I think we did nothing to deserve it! I think he is just an outright asshole,” Clint shouted waving his hands in exasperation. Steve saw Tony flinch a bit not really knowing why but he thinks he should bring it up later.

  
“He probably just likes you…” Tony tried making Clint shoot him a glare.

  
“What are we five to treat people we like with mean words? I thought he was at an age to have out grown them a long time ago,” Clint backfired.

  
“...yeah you’re probably right. Who would like a snobby asshole kid with daddy issues?” Tony snarled back. Clint was speechless not expecting such heated venom to come out of Tony at all. Actually, everyone, including Steve, was surprised at those words.

  
Before anyone could answer that question Tony was gone. It was starting to become a trend really and it hurt a little every time he did it.

 

* * *

 

“I can’t find him!” The fake Mr. Adachi came busting in during breakfast the next day. Steve did not even know the man was still here. He tended to ignore fakes but the man in front of him was genuinely terrified.

  
“Calm down,” Steve used his captain voice it usually seemed to do the trick, “tell us what happened and who it is you are talking about.”

  
“Hammer!” The fake Mr. Adachi cried, “I woke up today and he was gone. I had seen him get up in the middle of the night but went back to sleep. We were supposed to leave today but now I can’t find him anywhere!”

  
“We will look for him,” Steve assured the frightful man leading him to a seat.

  
“I’m sorry for the whole ruse,” Fake Mr. Adachi apologized, “my real name is Sosuke Miso.”

  
“Miso? Like the soup?” Clint asked earning him a Steve-Rogers-Does-Not-Approve look from his boss. “What it’s a genuine question.”

  
“Well, Sosuke, can I call you that,” Sosuke nodded, “we will search the place. He probably just wanted to see if he could get one last try to solve the mystery before leaving the place permanently. Sosuke just nodded along.

  
“What is happening?” Tony came in looking impeccably dressed and ready to go. Steve always thought he wore way too fancy attire to investigate in but he believes people should do what they are comfortable with. Steve was grateful he was here. They could probably use his help.

  
“Hammer is missing it seems from the middle of the night,” Steve answered keeping his voice even. It was unprofessional and really bad for him to lose his cool. Everyone was looking to him to keep it together because if Hammer was truly missing within the mansion than there is a high chance that he was killed. People who go missing in intensity haunted and evil places tend to end up like the very victims that they were there to help. It was rare case but Stark mansion had all the telling signs and accounts of the same occurrences but the bodies were never found.

  
“Let’s get going then,” Tony responded not really giving any of them face. He just turned slowly and disappeared through the door. Steve grabbed a pair of flashlights and chased after Tony in a desperate attempt to keep Tony with him.

  
“Wait!” Steve called making Tony stop in his tracks, “Listen, I don’t know why what Clint said hurt you so bad but I want you to know that he has a very little to brain filter sometimes especially around those he is comfortable with. He probably did not know he was offending you at all.”

  
Tony studied his face and Steve just smiled hopefully back hoping Tony would come back with him. He did not want the man to distance himself from him or his team. His friend seemed to have come to a decision before nodding at Steve and heading back into the room. It seems like they were given one more chance. Steve was so going to make sure Clint, or anyone, kept a lid on it and thought things through before they spoke them.

  
They had divided up the search teams leaving Sosuke with Mr. Jarvis. Steve teamed up with Tony, Clint with Bruce, Nat with Wanda and the Odinson brothers joined in the search as well. They mapped out their roots and hooked up the walkies to be in constant contact with one another. Steve stressed that no one and he meant no one was to be alone. If it ever came to that they should call immediately and tell them their location. Steve did not want nor need to lose any more people while searching for the dumb man.

  
Sometimes Steve could not understand why some men decided to become something they were utterly terrible about. Hammer was a one-star investigator that caused more harm than good at locations he investigated. Steve knew this because often times the Avengers had to clean up his messes. Like now.

  
So Steve treaded down the hall holding out his flashlight and the EMF detector to find any spirit activity. The higher active locations are the most likely spots you would get to find the missing persons. That method has not failed him once so hopefully it will not fail him now.

 

* * *

 

 

The last few hours has been hell. He and everyone else has come up empty handed too tired to continue. They decided to do rounds and Steve volunteered to go first to be stationed at the base while the rest slept. Mr. Jarvis had joined him for a bit before going to bed. Clint was also awake sitting in the other room with the door open.

  
He felt his phone buzz in his pocket.

  
“Yo punk,” James greeted as Steve opened FaceTime. He was standing in Steve’s office holding up a small folder. Steve was annoyed at the fact that Bu-James was in his office at all. He knew that his soon to be ex-boyfriend had a key but he had no idea why he was there when Steve was clearly not.

  
“What are you doing in my office James?” Steve had dropped his nickname since he left the mansion but he has slipped up a few times since then. And right now he did not need the stress of knowing that his boyfriend was breaking into his office. He kept important documents there. The whole situation was a mess with Hammer still missing. He had answered James by accident.

  
“Calm down Steve, Clint asked me to get the file and scan it for him so he can access it through his computer,” James replied. Well, he could not fault Clint because he did not really know that he was planning on breaking it off with his boyfriend.

  
“Okay,” Steve nodded.

  
“You also got a fax from the owner of Stark Mansion,” James informed Steve looking a little worried.

  
“What does it say?” Steve was scared that the man changed the agreed amount or the time of their stay. They really needed both right now.

  
“He says he forgot to add the son’s image to his file. He says that the one he sent over is the last image he took before he was killed. It was taken a year before,” James responded quickly knowing the look on Steve’s face was worry. He felt relief now.

  
“Just send it over with the rest of the files, Buck,” Damn. He slipped again.

  
“I...don’t think I should…I think you should see it first,” James responded carefully making Steve worry again.

  
“Why what is it?” Steve asked as he got a ping notification on his phone.

  
“Just...open the image I sent you,” James answered.

  
Steve took a deep breath and opened the photo. Steve almost dropped his phone in shock.

  
Anthony looked almost exactly like Tony. No scratch that, he looked exactly the same. They even had the same smile.

  
Steve let out a strangled sob.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter! This story is drawing to a close. A few more chapters left! But there will be more stories from this AU. :D
> 
> Let me know what you think! I love to hear what people have to say!

Steve kept the revelation to himself. He even went to the lengths of breaking into Clint’s computer and deleting the email James sent. He could not risk the team falling apart at discovering that Tony was not only dead but was Anthony Stark himself. He could feel himself tearing apart and it hurt him to talk to Tony normally. He was not angry at Tony because he understood. Most ghosts were lonely and it seemed that Tony was the lonliest and it just broke his heart. Tony was trying to have as much human interaction as he could get. It hurt because the idea of Tony suffering alone is heart breaking also add to the fact that now Steve was falling for a ghost. Damn. He tried everything to not continue down that route but no matter how much he wanted he could not stop himself.

What was there not to love about Tony Stark? Even his preferred name was lovable. It was so...so Tony. Fuck. He was falling apart and it was all Bucky’s fault. He knew he should not be blaming his future-ex-boyfriend for his turmoil but the alternative was falling deeper into a drowning sorrow that he could not escape. As illogical as It was, it was still easier to be angry than sad for Steve so he jumped on the blame wagon pretty quick but he let it fester with all the other unforgivable actions that he calls hisBUCKet list. It made him laugh when he thought of it but now it just made him angry and frustrated.

Steve felt inadequate beacause he did not put the two together himself. Clint had been right about his observation even if he was just joking about it. All the signs were there though. They were beginning to figure it out subconsciously but we're not ready to actually begin to put the pieces together.

Steve felt his eyes blurr with unshed tears. He could not be crying right now. They were still out on the hunt looking for Hammer. The dumb man has still been missing for a full two days. After finding out Tony’s secret he partnered up with Natasha and Clint instead. He could see the confusion on his teammates faces as well as the hurt on Tony’s. It was better this way. He needed to stop falling for the man but even with the distance Steve kept falling. All the times he hears Tony’s quick one-line snide comments over their walkies, him making small babbling none sense when he forgets to turn them off or his strategic inputs and jokes while they were at base. Every single one of those moments made Steve want. He wanted the man so badly.

It was hard but he ignored his feelings by focusing on Hammer. As much as he hated the fact that he had to think about Hammer, it was a better alternative of driving himself insane about everything that was happening to him. He had run into many ghosts on the way asking for assistance but each kept quiet. This was not uncommon since ghosts tend to react to emotional energy and the investigators were all annoyed and worried which would cause ghosts to clamp up. Hammer disappearing was bad for the investigation but perfect for Steve.

With everything that was going on in his mind, it was worse when he was alone so he made sure that he was never alone in his thoughts for as long as possible. He kept up conversations that should have dies long ago and sassed at his teammates whenever they asked him questions.

Friday could not have come fast enough.

 

* * *

 

“You sure you want to go man? We still have not found Hammer and I don’t like the odds. It would make me feel a lot better if you stayed.” Clint commented while helping Steve pack a small day bag. Steve did not plan on staying over night but he needed to escape from this mansion even though what he was going to do made him feel more sour. Still, this will help clear his head a bit and he really needed that. He was useless like this.

“I need to do something back in the city but I should be back at around nine,” Steve answered with a small smile.

After finishing up everything, Steve headed towards the door to find Mr. Jarvis and Tony standing side by side. One was giving him a worried look while the other was questioning. Tony looked like he wanted to say something but his cheeks turned red and he kept his mouth shut looking at the ground. It made Steve smile a bit at the action, “Hey. Don’t look at me like that Tony. I’ll be back in a few hours. I...won’t leave you alone for too long.” Gosh he felt like a parent having to assure his worried child that it was not forever. But Tony was probably used to people walking out of his life and never coming back and needed the assurance that Steve, even after the investigation, would come and visit. Always.

“I just feel like I did something wrong,” Tony whispered not looking at him. Steve felt a pang of guilt and sorrow hit him. Softly, Steve turned Tony’s face to look at him straight in the eyes, wrapping an arm around the smaller man’s waist pulling him close and gave Tony a long lingering kiss on the forehead. He could feel Tony melt into his embrace and himself let go and enjoy having Tony in his arms in some way.

“I’ll be back but I have to go now,” Steve kissed the top of Tony’s messy bed hair. The moment he was outside Steve felt like he was at a loss. He wanted to just go back in and wrap Tony in his arms and not let go. And it was that moment when he realized that there was no going back.

Steve was already in love with Anthony Edward Stark.

 

* * *

 

The drive back to New York was not as long as he hoped. It was hard to complete the trip because every few minutes he wanted to just turn back around but he decided to tread forward. He made a decision and Steve was not the kind to back off on it. Even if his prospects with Tony looked slim to none after the revelation, Steve was still going to break things off with James. He needed to release James from the prison that was their relationship.

Now he sat in his car lingering in front of his building. He was not ready but he was sure that he was never going to be ready. So with a deep breath, Steve climbed out of his car and head into his building.

He has never been so grateful for an out of service sign then right then. The elevator had broken down last week while Steve was away forcing Steve to take the stairs. It was a slow ascent since he was taking his sweet time climbing up every step. He was planning on what he wanted to say. What he needed to say. This was not getting any easier. Suddenly he hated that the elevator was still broken.

Finally, Steve was standing in front of his door. He was not sure if he should knock or just let himself in. Before he could make a decision though the door swung open to see James wearing a really nice suit. Steve blinked thinking back through their conversations trying to remember when or if James ever said ‘dress fancy’. This was going to be bad if James was trying to set up a romantic mood only for him to be dumped. Or maybe he was not expecting Steve so early and his lover was going to come for some fun.

“What’s up with the suit?” Steve lifted his chin towards his flat mate who looked down sheepishly. Well, Steve was so screwed. He did not come here to become the bad guy but he will if he has to.

“Look Stevie,” James started, “I know the last few years have been hard on us-you.” Steve raised an eyebrow. “But I know and appreciate everything you do for me so I thought I should give back a little.”

“Three years too late James,” Steve replied coldly. He just blinked while watching James flinch at his words and tone. Steve went into Captain mode. He needed to distance himself and do what he planned to do.

“I...I’m sorry Stevie,” James looked Steve in the eyes with a sad expression.

“And? I don’t care if you’re sorry. That is all you ever do is apologize and then change your behavior for one night than go back to as if we never had a talk in the first place,” Steve pointed out stepping further into the apartment. He noticed the table being set up real nice with a candle and all. So, James was going to make him the bad guy after all.

“This time’s different!” James exclaimed taking an excited step towards Steve who took a swift step back. Hurt flashed across James’ face but it disappeared as fast as it came.

“Different? Yes, James, It is. I did not come here to...have a fancy dinner with you. Plus, don’t you think it’s kind of rude not to let your partner know that they should dress up? Now I just look stupid!” Steve could feel himself begin to lose control. His anger was bubbling over and he needed to reign it back. He was going to hurt James tonight but he wanted to make the blow as light as possible.

“I did not think...but why did you come then?” James’s voice was so small that Steve almost decided to just stay but he knew he could not.

“James,” Steve started but sighed. He looked to the ground before indicating to James to take a seat in front of him.

James watched him in confusion as he readied himself to talk. A part of him wished he could just go into their room, change clothes, and have the fancy dinner and act like nothing has changed. But then it would be a lie. All of it. Everything has changed. He changed. James changed. Their lives, their wants, their passion and heart changed. They were just weighing each other down.

“James. I’m bre-” “marry me.”

“What?” Steve choked. This was not remotely how expected this to go. James was not even listening to him or letting him finish. In an instant he felt James sit on his lap and begin to kiss him heatedly. Steve pushed him away but James took it in a different way and deepened the kiss. This time, Steve put all his power into it and Shoved James off him.

James landed on the floor at Steve’s feet looking hurt, confused and angry. Steve breathed hard looking back with just as much anger and annoyance. It was time he made it official. He was not going to be someone else’s escape goat or their painting on a wall. He was not going to rollover knowing what James has done.

“For fuck’s sake,” Steve growled clenching his fists and looking away from James who was getting off the floor and moved to sit back in his seat across from Steve. He did not speak a word. At least now Steve knew he was not going to be interrupted.

“I am breaking up with you,” Steve spoke every word slowly keeping his eyes on James. He watched as the man in front of him begin to breakdown. First, came shock then the hurt. It was sad watching James cry but it needed to be done.

“Why? I can do better! Please Steve!” James cried falling off his chair landing on the floor on his hands and knees. His whole body shook as he cried at Steve and begged him to not end this.

“What is this, James?” Steve whispered, “what we have is hurting both of us. You are not happy with me and I am sorry I made you feel like you had to be with me. You were forcing yourself to stay when you wanted something else now you convinced yourself you want this when you really don’t.”

“Fuck you! Don’t tell me what I want!” James yelled looking at Steve with tear filled eyes.

“You are right, sorry,” Steve responded, “you sure do know what you want and it sure as hell is not me! How many times have we made love over the last three years? I counted three times and I instigated everyone of them. For two of them, I felt like I was forcing myself on you. You barely look at me with love, you don’t bother to include me in your life and…” Steve stopped talking not wanting to get into a big argument. He was not going to play the cheating card. He wasn’t.

“I thought you understood. You said you would wait until I was ready and comfortable. I thought you said to focus on getting better!” James yelled.

“You are right. I did say that,” Steve growled back, “but at least I did not go fucking my boyfriend’s best friend behind his fucking back!”

James was driven speechless not really knowing how to respond to that. Steve’s chest heaved as he tried hard to calm himself. He was now angry at himself for using the cheating card.

“Yeah well he was there for me when I needed him! Where were you!” James shouted back.

“Me? I was standing next you begging you to let me in! Every fucking time I tried you gave me the cold shoulder! My wants and needs were simple! I never asked for something impossible! All I asked was for you to love me. To make me feel special,” Steve whispered the last part. He was losing the fight in himself. He was tired of the burden and now that it was gone he felt empty.

“Being with you was suffocating! I kept having to live up to a man that I no longer was! You wanted to know everything like I was not allowed to keep secrets! You-” James began.

“Oh, no. You will not put this on me,” Steve cut the other man off, “I tell you everything. I never kept you in the dark. You always...just whatever James. It’s over. Just go to Sam and fuck his brains out. I just want you to know that I did everything you’ve ever asked of me. I was ready to be with you ‘til the end of the goddamn line but all you did was take and now I have almost nothing to give. I’m done.” Steve’s voice began to break as he felt himself begin to cry towards the end of his speech. This was not fair. He should not feel guilty for the actions of someone else.

James just looked at Steve both angry and ashamed as Steve just cried. He was losing the will to get up but he needed to leave. He needed to be out of James’ sight. Taking a deep shaky breath, Steve looked James in the eyes with a determined look and left.

It was finally over. He was glad for it but he just lost both his best friends in the course of minutes and there is nothing he could do about it now.

 

* * *

 

Steve took a walk around the block a few times not wanting to drive so emotionally distraught. He knew it was dangerous to drive while he was in such a compromising emotional state. So he forced himself to clear his mind. It took him a while but he was able to calm himself down enough to focus on driving.

Before he left though, Steve checked his phone once before he took to the streets. He got a few missed calls from James already probably wanting to apologize but Steve did not want to hear it, then there was only two texts and they were from Clint. When he read them his heart broke just a little more.

_We found out who Anthony is. How could you not tell us, Steve?_

_Call me when you get this we can sort it out. Please don’t tell me you ran away. Please. Just call_.

Even when he hurt them his team has his back. At least he was not fully alone. He felt his heart warm just a little at the thought


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another Chapter. There is probably one or two more chapter to this installment. Hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think! I love reading comments and hearing people's thoughts.

Steve felt an odd sense of home when he spotted the mansion. He knows it's probably Tony’s residual feelings that have seeped into his psyche somehow. It happens when a living person interacts a lot with a ghost that sometimes the living can experience feelings the dead have towards certain objects or places. For Tony, this mansion was home and since Steve spent a lot of time around him he now has in a small sense the same feelings towards the building. 

 

Steve shook his head and continued to drive towards the gates. They opened automatically for him as he approached slowing him down a bit. He wanted to savor his final moments before his day spiraled completely out of control. Though he knew going slower did not do much but in a way it helped. 

 

When he finally got close to the mansion he could see Clint running down the steps towards their car. He slammed the breaks and Clint came crashing into the passenger side with bloody hands against the windshield. He was looking wild eyed right at Steve. His chest was heaving as if he had been running a marathon. 

 

Steve hurriedly got out of the car and rushed to Clint’s side grabbing onto his friend before he lost strength and began to slide against the car door. Steve held Clint in place asking him questions calmly trying to get Clint to calm down. 

 

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Clint nodded at Steve indicating that he was alright, “What happened? Who’s blood is that?” Steve asked in fear. A part of him freaked that it was Tony’s only to remember that the man was already dead. Steve flinched at the thought. 

 

“Loki’s,” Clint gasped, “he pushed. I told him to back off but he didn’t listen. Stark attacked him but Tony...Tony got in the way. It lightened the blow but did not stop it completely.” 

 

“So you discovered Tony’s secret by his act of heroism?” Steve asked trying to keep Clint talking. This was one of the methods their therapist insisted on with Clint. To make sure he gets better he needed to talk through the experience. 

 

“Well, when someone just poofs into smoke it’s kind of obvious,” Clint responded, “then Howard let it spill that you knew for like three whole days and did not tell us.”

 

“Where is everyone else?” Steve pressed on ignoring the last part of Clint’s statement. 

 

“They’re fine,” Clint gave a short reply not really answering the question. 

 

“Loki?” Steve continued. Clint studied Steve for a moment before getting up off the ground and leading him back into the mansion. Steve knew Howard was a killer but he was not violent in nature so it made him wonder what Loki had said to make the serial killer go berzerk on the Scandinavian. 

 

They got inside the building and Clint began to weave his way away from the base of operations meaning that the rest did not know of the incident. Steve wondered how Clint even got outside that fast. He knew his friend tended to talk to only a few people and one of them was in the mansion with him so he wondered why Clint did not go to Natasha once it happened. Maybe he was but spotted Steve and decided to change direction. 

 

Finally, Clint lead Steve into a dark room and when Steve turned to ask Clint where Loki is his friend was gone. Steve was confused and began to move towards the door he just walked into only for it to slam shut in his face. Now his senses were on alert and he stood stock still waiting for something to make a move. 

 

“I knew you were gullible,” a female voice spoke up from behind him.

 

Steve turned to look in the direction of the voice and there stood a woman with tall woman who was overdressed for the occasion. Steve studied her calmly not really knowing what to do. He was tricked and purposely lead  _ away  _ from his friends and he wanted to know why. Steve stayed silent as the woman stocked closer to him with a soft smile on her face. 

 

“Don’t worry,” she said, “I only want to talk. I want to meet the man my little Anthony seems to have taken to.” 

 

“Your little Anthony?” Steve asked confused. Who was she? 

 

“Oh come on dear,” the woman giggled, “do you not see the family resemblance?” 

 

Steve dug into his mind when it finally hit him, “you’re Tony’s mother.”

 

“Maria,” she supplied her name as she slid her hand across his shoulders. Steve stiffened. The files did not mention anything about Tony’s mother. He wondered if she was one of the unnamed victims that no one knew happened. 

 

“You look quite beautiful,” Steve whispered trying to figure out how he could get out of this situation. 

 

“Why thank you darling,” Maria responded, “I just came to ask you what is it that you want from my baby?” 

 

“What I want from Tony?” Steve parroted back. Maria just smiled as she came back into Steve’s view. 

 

“Oh, honey. I see the way you look at him but now you know his...peculiar predicament what are you going to do?” 

 

“I just want to help him, ma’am,” Steve whispered and Maria nodded before disappearing and leaving Steve alone. 

 

* * *

 

Steve made his way back to the base getting lost along the way. His mind kept racing through all the events of the last few days driving himself mad. He was so lost in thought that when he finally snapped out of it, he was standing in a section of the house he has not been at. Steve just growled in frustration trying to recant his steps. He could not map any of it out because he was not paying attention to his surrounding at all. 

 

Steve stopped and slid down against a wall pulling his legs towards his chest. He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself from the growing panic. All he needed to do was call someone. Steve reached for his phone but he could not feel it anywhere on his person. Steve frowned down at the pockets of his jeans when he realized that he was in such a hurry that he forgot his phone in the van. Damn. Back to square one. 

 

“You know it’s funny how things turn out,” a familiar voice came from the side and he turned to look at Mr. Jarvis who stood a bit away with a small smile on his face. 

 

“How-Maria told you didn’t she?” Steve asked looking up the older man who just chuckled lightly offering his hand to help Steve up. Steve just shook his head not wanting to strain the other man and got himself up off the ground. 

 

“Mrs. Stark is always a curious one,” Mr. Jarvis answered, “Anthony got his imagination and curiosity of the world from her. A lot of people find that hard to believe but that is the truth. Mr. Stark was a genius but a very practical one at that. He did not step very far into the realm of what seemed impossible. Maria, on the other hand, loved to think about the world beyond the borders of what people thought was possible.” 

 

“Tony always seems interested in learning and adapting to the world around him,” Steve commented earning another smile from his companion. They continued to walk in silence and began to wonder if the texts he got from Clint were really from his friend or if his secret was still in tact. 

 

“The team got worried since they spotted the van but not the driver,” Mr. Jarvis began, “they are quite scared that you disappeared like Mr. Hammer did.” 

 

Steve just looked down at the ground not really knowing how to respond to that. He really wanted to ask Mr. Jarvis but decided that he will get his answer soon enough. All he really needed now was to look at Clint’s face who gets easily offended but he was the fastest to forgive as well. That man could not hide his emotions well from those he considers family. 

 

They began to approach the bass and suddenly Steve was nervous. How was he to act? Should he brace for impact or seem like nothing is out of the ordinary? 

 

Steve walked into the room. 

 

* * *

 

To get an arm full of Tony was not what he expected. The cold man just held onto Steve thanking God that Howard had not gotten to him. It must have been a scary experience for him and the rest. 

 

“Steve,” Clint’s voice was low and his face was full of worry and hurt. So the fake Clint did tell the truth. They found out and they knew Steve kept it from them. 

 

“I am sorry,” Steve started. 

 

“If you don't to want to talk about Bucky it's fine,” Natasha cut off. Steve looked at them confused then realized that James probably called them to try and talk to him. So did Clint ever send those text messages? Did they know? Did Tony know that he knew? Steve could not risk it to find the answers. 

 

“I...we have been falling apart for years,” Steve sighed wrapping his arms around Tony’s waist and pressing him close. The smaller man had begun to pull away but Steve did not want him to go so he held fast to Tony to keep him there. 

 

“I wish I could have met him,” Tony spoke from the crook of Steve's neck, “the man you told me about. He seemed to have loved you a lot.”

 

“He did,” Steve confirmed. It was true James did love him just not in the same way anymore. The old James would have loved Tony. But that was in the past now. 

 

Tony looked up at him and smiled before pulling away again but this time Steve let him leave. He was not sure where he stood with the other man, especially after discovering who Tony actually is, but he knew he loved him all the same. 

 

“So it's over now,” Wanda spoke up, “I can feel a weight lifting off of you. It has been there since I met you but now it's gone. That is a sign that you are finally content and are moving on.” 

 

“Thanks, Wanda,” Steve rolled his eyes a bit before smiling at her. Steve really just wanted to drop the subject. 

 

“We still haven’t found the weasel,” Tony huffed and Steve silently thanked the man for moving on from his personal situation. At the moment he felt the need to get back into what they were here for: helping the victims move on. This also meant finding the wayward big mouthed asshole. 

 

“Where have we not looked?” Steve started and the rest of the team gathered around the table. It felt nice to get back into the groove. These people needed help even Tony and Steve was going to try and help them all. 

 

* * *

 

They split up again and Tony instantly stuck himself to Steve’s side refusing to allow the other man to pick anyone else as his partner. Steve chuckled as Tony hung onto his arm and glared at the rest daring them to challenge his position. They were being a bit childish but it helped him feel better. 

 

They ended up in the northwest wing after hours of treading around. Steve was half distracted by Tony's presence but he began to notice that they were heading deep into a section they have yet traveled to. Steve let Tony lead the way since the other man knew how to get around better than he did. Steve wanted to smack himself for being oblivious. There are so many times when it was obvious Tony was a ghost. The times he would be able to lead Steve to the base camp without pause, the cold tingle he gave every time they touched, or how he always dressed in clothes from the 1920s. Steve found it interesting how blatantly obvious Tony was about it. 

 

“I know,” Steve blurted. Tony froze in place. Steve just blinked at the back of the dark head before he realized that he spoke those words out loud. 

 

Tony turned to him looking at him stoically, “what do you know Rogers?”

 

“That you and Anthony Stark are the same person,” Steve answered deciding to be truthful. He was not good at keeping secrets for a long time. They always had a way of coming out in the most inopportune moments. 

 

“Is that so?” Tony smiled manically taking a step, more like a glide, towards Steve. 

 

“Y-yes,” Steve stammered. He could face a platoon of enemy soldiers but facing one dead angry, feisty and cute, man made him stumble. 

 

“How long have you known?” Tony asked coming up close enough to press his cold body onto Steve’s. 

 

“Only a few days but I am more surprised about how I did not figure it out on my own,” Steve admitted sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck, “I claim to be such a great investigator but I could not even figure out that we were interacting with a ghost for weeks.” 

 

Tony suddenly looked angry and Steve stiffened in fear that Tony was going to lash out of him discovering his secret, “Don’t you dare talk about yourself like that Steven Grant Rogers! I personally requested your presence because I knew you would be able to save the people my fa-Howard killed. I read and watched all your cases and I-” Tony stopped and blushed at him before moving away. Steve looked agape not really knowing how to respond. 

 

Was it wrong of Steve to find that extremely cute? Probably but he did not care one bit. This man. This dead man has lit something in Steve like nothing before. Suddenly Steve was smiling and that’s all he could do. Tony just knew how to make him purr. All he had to do was compliment him and his team’s investigative skills and Steve was all yours. Who knew one of his fans was a ghost? A handsome one at that? Steve should be reacting very differently but now he felt alive and he did not care if the man in front of him was alive or dead because to Steve he was alive in a completely different way. 

 

“God, I love you,” well shit. He said that out loud, didn’t he? FUCK. Steve always knew how to be super inappropriate and just blurt things out. He just forgets sometimes that he is not by himself. It’s exactly how he confessed to Bu-James. 

 

Tony just looked at Steve with a disbelieving look that hurt Steve more than it should. He knew he should probably try to distance himself from Tony but the other man was addicting and Steve had nowhere near enough of him. 

 

“Yeah, but now that you know it’ll never work Steve,” Tony sighed dropping his gaze, “I’m stuck here in this place, in this time loop. I can never leave but you...you get to go back into the world and see it shine brightly around you. You have a whole life ahead of you, and me? It ended before it could really begin.” 

 

Steve stared at Tony before sighing and wrapping his arms around the man. He felt more transparent and Steve knew he was losing hold of the physical realm. Often times ghosts who stay too long tend to disappear for awhile if their emotions get too high. It’s not voluntary just a consequence of losing focus on the real realm. It would take Tony a few hours to get his body back into physical shape but Steve rather the man let it all out than keep it bottled inside. 

 

“It’s okay,” Steve assured, “we can still be friends. If I can’t help you m...move on, then I will visit you every chance I get. Okay? So just let it all out Tony. Don’t bottle it up.” 

 

“Promise you will still be my friend?” It broke Steve’s heart that Tony sounded so small. 

 

“I promise,” Steve swore as he held onto Tony until he completely faded away. Now Steve was left alone in a part of a mansion without a guide to get out. Still, he regrets nothing. 

 

It was silent for a little while even as Steve began to probe around a bit asking questions but not really expecting answers. The ghosts in this house have been active since a few nights ago and even though they all seem to try to be helpful, none of them could really get any of them Hammer’s location. It seems like the only person in this house who knew where the Hammer went was Howard Stark. 

 

Steve loathed to even think his name when the same charismatic voice spoke up from behind him, “Don’t look so down lover boy. Mr. Stark is here to help.” 

  
Steve sighed. Speak of the devil and he shall appear. There standing behind him in the doorway stood Howard Stark big and proud. Steve really wanted to punch that smile off his face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter from Steve's POV the next chapter will be Tony's POV. Hopefully, it works out. :D
> 
> All mistakes are mine and if you spot any let me know! 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr (queendoph) Dophne. 
> 
> :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. Though there is an epilogue after this that wraps this part of the story. Hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think. :)

Tony could not comprehend. People were talking but he could not hear what they were saying. All he could do was watch as they took  _ him _ away. He was numb. He could not feel anything. All he could do was stand there stock still and wide-eyed as the rest of the world around him rushed around in a panic but to him seemed like they were moving in slow motion. Suddenly, a blood curling scream broke into his hearing range and it took him a few seconds to realize that it was him who was screaming. 

 

Tony looked down at himself covered in blood and soot not really comprehending that it was not his. Tony knew he couldn’t bleed but he wanted to believe that it was his blood he bore. But it wasn’t. It was  _ his.  _ The man who they were taking away in a body bag. 

 

Right now Tony could only watch. All he could do was see his new friends huddle in a circle grieving what had just happened. Tony could do nothing but watch. He deserved this. To be alone. He caused  _ his  _ death. He is the reason the human guests were standing there in shock and anger. It was official. He was alone now. His last ray of sunshine was gone. 

 

Tony Stark killed  _ him _ . Maybe not directly but inadvertently caused his death. Still, none of the Avengers knew so Tony had to tell them. Tell them the truth of what had happened. Then maybe they would leave and he could wallow in misery and a self-imposed exile. 

 

* * *

 

Tony stayed hidden in the shadow realm as he watched the Avengers gather back in their base of operations silently. They still had not processed what happened. If Tony was not there then he would be the same as them but Steve died in his arms while Tony could do nothing about it. 

 

“Where is Stane?” Loki asked looking around the room. Tony had hoped they’d not realize he was not with them. He didn't deserve their worry or comfort.

 

“I...I don’t know,” Clint replied, his brows scrunching up in confusion. Tony wished he could wipe away those looks of despair, confusion and anger at his disappearance.

 

Instinctually Tony reached out his hand and wiped away the tear from Clint’s cheek. The man looked up at break-neck speed but Tony knew he couldn't see him. Tony turned to look at the table seeing a pen and paper there. He should not do this. They deserved better but Tony couldn't bring himself to care. 

 

In a swift burst of power Tony short-circuited the power in the room long enough to write on the paper in a large handwriting. It was short, cold and concise. Something Howard would write but he was his son after all, he did have some of his old man’s perks. 

 

“I’m sorry-TS,” Clint read out loud. Looking around trying to find Tony but they both somehow knew that he would not find him. 

 

Realization flitted around the room after that as each member was able to somehow piece it all together. Each wore a more devastating look on their faces and Tony felt himself break more and more. The only one left looking around in confusion was Bruce. 

 

His Brucie could not put it together like they could. He didn't have the experience nor expertise for it and Tony really wanted to hide him away. Out of them all Bruce would have hurt the most.

 

Surprisingly it was Loki who spoke up comfortingly explaining it to Bruce. Tony watched sadly as the face shifted from confusion to mortification the more Loki spoke. Tony just let out a strangled sob.

 

It was hard though breath and he felt like his lungs were constricting. A part of him reasoned that he didn't need air but the larger part, the more in control part completely ignored that helpful insight. Tony's world faded to black.

 

* * *

 

Barnes had driven upstate with a new person Tony did not recognize. Though the new person reminded him of Rhodey. Tony missed that man so much. Still he stayed in the shadows and watched in a pained curiosity. 

 

“Why are we here?” The new guy spoke up, “shouldn't we be like at the hospital? Talking to the police? Figure out what the  _ fuck  _ happened?” 

 

“The only person who knows is Howard Stark. T-tony was the one that found him soon after,” Wanda replied coolly, “and talking to the police with what we think occurred will just seem like insanity or just imagined up scenarios to ‘cope with what happened’.” 

 

“So we do nothing to figure out how or why Stark killed him?” Barnes growled angrily. 

 

“Well there is one person who might know,” a knowing look passed everyone, “we can forcefully summon him even if he doesn't want to be. I just...the moment we do that we'll be breaking his trust. He won't take kindly to this kind of betrayal.” 

 

“Who cares? If the fucker knows than you drag his ass here!” Barnes shouted standing up challengingly. 

 

“Get out,” Tony was surprised at the anger in the man’s voice as Clint stood up right in front of Barnes, “we don't need you. I get it okay? We all fucking  _ get it _ . But being vulgar and rude isn't going to get us answers. Ghosts are fickle creatures and the moment they feel unsafe or attacked they lock themselves up and never come back. When we make a decision you will have no right to cast a vote. You are not part of this team. You never believed in this team so you have no room or weight in this group decision.” 

 

“Come on guys,” The new guy intervened trying to mediate between the two men who just glared at each other. They moved away from each other still unhappy but willing to back down...for now. 

 

“I told ‘im not to do this place,” Barnes hissed, “told ‘im to give it up and let someone else do it. Why couldn't it have been Hammer?” 

 

“Like I said we didn't give a damn about your opinion.  _ He _ saw people who needed his help so he answered. It's not in his nature to back down from a challenge as well as stand up to those who can't do it themselves. You saying that just shows how much you've forgotten who  _ he _ is. Do you even love him if you don't know him?”

 

“I know exactly who he is,” Barnes defended weekly. 

 

“Yeah so well that you treated him worse than dirt,” Clint growled.

 

This was getting out of hand. Tony didn't like this. Not one bit. He was forcing his friends to choose between a rock and a hard place. And allowing negativity to build up in the room. This wasn't good at all. So Tony made the choice for them. “Yo,” he said walking around the corner. He didn't want to scare the new guy since he thoroughly did not believe in ghosts as stated earlier when he first arrived. 

 

“Tony!” Bruce got up from his seat fumbling over himself trying to get up. If the situation wasn't so messed up Tony would have laughed. Instead he smiled at them warily. He was scared of their reactions and was expecting a physical altercation from one of them, especially Barnes, but nothing that he expected happened. He had closed his eyes in anticipation but instead of a fist to the face he got an arm full of someone. It took him a second to realize he was being hugged by more than one person. Tony opened his eyes to see a sea of brown curls and knew it was Bruce. Only he could give such wholesome hugs. The person behind him just grabbed on tight and began to cry. It was like a veil was lifted from the room and all the emotions they were trying to suppress came crashing down all at once. And Tony soon found himself joining them. 

 

“I...I'm sorry,” Tony croaked his arms falling from around Bruce's shoulders. He didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve this comfort. He deserves both but pain and isolation but he could not bring himself to leave. He was a little selfish after all. 

 

Someone cleared their throats and the whole group parted to allow the new incomer to walk in. It was a police officer holding a notepad and a solemn look in his eyes. Tony did not think he deserved to have that look. He did not even know  _ him _ . Still, Tony just watched the officer walk deeper into the room to stand almost dead center of the crowd. Everyone was here. Well, everyone except  _ him  _ and Hammer. 

 

“I’m sorry fer yer loss,” the man spoke up looking around the room, “we’ll get t’ the bo’om of this. I promise you. We’d like t’ ask ye each some ques’ions. Hope ye don’ mind.”

 

Where was this guy from? His English was atrocious. Before anyone of them could answer, Natasha stepped forward and gave the officer the okay. Jarvis had already anticipated that and set up the dining area for the police detectives to use to question each and everyone of them. Tony wished he could seep into the walls again. Why did he reveal himself again? 

 

* * *

 

“Name?” The detective asked not nothing to look up from the papers he has in front of him. Tony hated not being looked at but he hated the indifference in the man’s voice. Tony wanted to rip his throat out and he would have if he had not had a century's worth of time to learn how to control these intense emotional urges that ghosts often have. Most ghosts don’t bother but he was a Stark he could not let emotion get the better of him...yet.

 

“Tony Stane,” Tony replied coolly leaning back into the chair. He could feel the two detectives in the room shudder due to the temperature drop. He did say ghosts have these weird bursts and Tony’s anger runs cold. It used to run hot when he was alive but having been around the Jarvis family members changed his dynamics quite a lot, surprisingly. 

 

“Where were you at 12:30 am?” The standing detective behind the seated one asked. It was intimidation tactic that Tony saw coppers use back in the day when he was arrested for trespassing on some old coot’s lot. 

 

“I was in the north west wing,” Tony replied. That piqued their interest,  _ he  _ was found there. Tony did not mind being the blame. They could not put him away because he was already living in a prison-like hellhole anyway. If it made these men go away faster so he can leave and hide away in darkness by himself so be it. 

 

“What were you doin’ there?” The detective asked. 

 

“Investigating,” Tony replied blandly giving both men a blank look. They raised an eyebrow at him when Tony did not elaborate. He was not in the talking mood and he did not have to play nice with these people. 

 

“Investigatin’ what?” The detective pressed. 

 

“Ghosts. We were looking for Justin Hammer who was missing for the past few days,” Tony replied studying his hands in a bored fashion. He was not going to let any of them know how messed he was inside, how broken he was, how devastated he was. 

 

“Were you with the victim during the time of the attack?” Might as well asked him if he killed  _ him.  _ Tony knew he had but he was not the one to deliver the final blow. He just arrived after it happened. 

 

“No,” Tony replied honestly. It was hard to speak at that moment, his throat clogged up as the memories of a few hours ago flashed across the forefront of the mind.

 

The questioning continued but Tony just closed himself off giving the most minimal answers while trying hard to hold back the tears. He was not going to cry. Not in front of these men. He wanted to tell them to leave. They did not care about  _ him  _ at all. They just seem to want to finish this as fast as possible. Did they find the most laziest pair of detectives ever. Tony wanted to wrangle their necks. 

 

And it was over. Tony was out of his chair faster than he ever thought possible. He was in the hallway and for the first time he felt like he could breath. He began to walk away from the base when a voice stopped him in his tracks.

 

“Don't go,” Clint whispered stepping in front of Tony stopping him from running away. Tony wanted to just that but he knew he could not after seeing the desperate look on Clint’s face. 

 

“Why? I am a monster. I played you just like it was a game. That's all this was: a game,” Tony looked away. He could feel himself fading. 

 

A pair of hands grabbed the top of his arms, “you lied. And yes it makes me angry Tony but it doesn't mean I hate you or think of you any lesser, okay maybe a little but not enough for you to run out on us you hear? We investigate the dead Tony and...and we help them. We help you. Listen, I have only known you for such a short time but I have never seen anyone merge into our group so fast like you did. I have come to care about you. I don't know how you did it and frankly I don't care but that means I can't let you go just like that. St- _ he  _ would not want you to be alone. Stay for me? For  _ him?”  _

 

Tony blushed at Clint’s deceleration not really knowing how to respond except to nod his head. Clint flashed him his child-like smile he got used to seeing. It was ironic that Tony had been planning on finding a way to keep them here longer even though they still had a while to go before they left. Then this happened. He knew that they did not care for him as much as he did them but he wanted to pretend to live a little with the feeling of having friends again. They say it but they are just jacked up on emotional turmoil. They'll come to their senses soon enough. Everyone does in the end. 

 

Clint lead Tony back to the base rubbing his lower back. “You're not out of the woods yet, buddy. We still have to talk about it but for now we all need you just like you need us. What happened was ground shattering but I know  _ he  _ would not have just let happen. So there must be a reason why he did it. Maybe he’ll come back as a ghost and we can be together again. If that is the case then I want to die here when the time comes have the whole gang together and go on adventures. Imagine the possibilities.” 

 

“A person who dies willingly is less likely to stick around Clint,” Tony responds as they walk back into the base, “ _ he’s...he’s  _ probably gone.” At least he hoped. Nobody deserved this. Nobody...except maybe Adolf Hitler and Howard Stark.

 

The whole room went quiet at that. Another new person was there, the other finally getting a name Sam Wilson. This man had quite the presence and surprisingly smiled towards Tony and Clint only to realize that this man was Phil, Clint’s Phil, the man they told him about over a bunch of stories. He’s a cop so it’s not surprising that he knew something went down here and rushed over. Tony watched silently as Phil crossed the room and pulled Clint into his arms. Tony wished someone would hold him like that. Like he was the most precious thing. 

 

“T-Tony,” Bruce stepped up to him caustically. Natasha stepped up behind him reassuringly but Tony did not know who she was trying to reassure him or Bruce. He could tell that his interrogation was hard on him. Tony though did not really understand what Bruce needed from him. He was an outsider. They all tell him that he's one of them but in truth he was not and he as sure as hell has never been. Still, Tony will live the lie for a little bit longer until they don't need him anymore. 

 

“Brucie,” Tony smiled warmly at him trying to hide his panicked dark thoughts. 

 

“How was it?” He asked pulling the ghost to the chair next to him. Why would he need to know? Was there something that he was not supposed to say? Were they making sure he was not giving away their secrets though Tony was sure he did not know any. 

 

“Fine,” Tony replied looking at his feet, “I didn’t tell them much if that’s what you’re worried about.” 

 

“Why would I care-Tony!” Bruce called out his name with such surprised anger that made Tony  _ and  _ Bruce flinch, “I just wanted to make sure you’re alright. Tell me, I…need to know you’re okay.” 

 

“I really am fine Bruce,” Tony replied pulling Bruce in for an awkward hug. Chairs just made things harder and more awkward. 

 

* * *

 

“Are we going to do the ritual or not?” Barnes asked once everyone was done with the detectives. They spoke about coming back later but Natasha just turned them out of the mansion like it was her own house. Tony never seen men run so fast from a woman like that before...except with Pepper, his precious Pepper. 

 

“It’s no longer needed,” Wanda spoke up after her long silence. She got real quiet for the past few hours and Clint explained it to Tony that Wanda has a strong spiritual connection and that when a death happens, especially of someone she knows and cares about, makes her connection grow stronger and takes a lot more energy to control it in general. Tony suggested he leave if that might help but Clint insisted that nothing he could do can help except try to comfort her. Tony tried at least and Wanda just gave him a small smile in appreciation. Tony knew that was something cause that woman barely smiled as it is. 

 

“Why?” Wilson, who doesn’t even believe in his existence, asked. 

 

“Because the person you want to call is sitting right here dumbass,” Tony responded coldly. He had this residual anger towards this man though he just met him. Ghosts can sometimes harness the emotion of the living around them if they hang around them long enough and Tony just guessed that Steve was furious enough for him to have a sour taste in his mouth at the sight of this man. 

 

“Why’re you even here?” Barnes spat, “You barely know  _ him.  _ Why do you care what happened to him?”

 

“A person doesn’t have to have been acquainted long for them to care for someone Mr. Barnes,” Thor Odinson replied calmly looking at Barnes with a cool look of total indifference. Man that guy can go from jolly to the most stoic person in a flash. It was kind of scary. 

 

“I fell in love with him. Is that what you want to hear?” Tony growled, “I fell in love with your man who you looked at like you could care less if you never see him again. You had one of the most kindest, most gentle, most heroic like man I have ever met and you just threw him away.”

 

“I didn’t throw him away,” Barnes’ voice broke but did not continue further. Tony rested his case. 

 

“So you’re a ghost?” Wilson tried to change the subject but both Tony and Barnes just threw him unappreciative stares making him back off instantly. Still, Tony was now proof that there was another side but Tony did not care about creating any more believers today. 

 

“Mr. Stark,” Tony jumped up a bit in his spot at Jarvis’ voice, “may I suggest we turn in for the night?” 

 

“Don’t ask me, J, ask them,” Tony swung his arms around obnoxiously, “you should all get as much rest as you can. J, show Barnes and Wilson a bedroom where they can stay. You know where to find me if you need me.” 

 

* * *

 

It started with Clint. Everything always starts with him. He wandered into Tony’s room a few hours after they disbanded to come up and lay down next to him and put his head on a pillow where Tony’s lap would have been. Tony was trying to save up energy so he hid away his bottom half but gave the illusion that he was sitting on his bed leaning against the headboard. Anyways back to Clint, the man came into Tony’s room and without a word just occupied the space to Tony’s left. Tony began to finger his hands through Clint’s hair wondering why he wasn’t with his cop boyfriend when Phil came through the door with a soft smile. He pointed at the space in front of him and next to Clint and Tony just nodded wordlessly. Tony just watched this man he just met lay down where his legs should be cuddling up to both him and Clint. Tony thought it was cute that Clint’s boyfriend was willing to do things like this for Clint. Tony approved. Not that Clint needed it anyway. Really. 

 

The next person to show up surprisingly was Natasha. That woman just came in raised an eyebrow at him before sauntering up to his bed and claiming the right side of him hers. She did not speak, just like the others, and just lay there. Tony felt like they needed to be together and they felt safe with Tony because he could watch over them while they slept. Great. He was demoted to a guard dog. Tony closed his eyes in annoyance and kept them closed for a little bit feigning sleep. 

When he opened his eyes again, Tony noted that not only did Bruce and Wanda somehow wander into his room so did the Odinson brothers. Those two have interacted with the Avengers a few times and have had a long history with them especially with  _ him.  _ Still, even if they weren’t Tony was not going to kick them out. 

 

Tony watched over the group who looked to be in different states of sleep but they were sleeping nonetheless. It made Tony happy that they were at least going to get a few hours of sleep. Tony always had that effect on people. He made the place run so cold that it made you sleepy and this was one of the few times Tony was glad that coldness followed him around everywhere.

 

Still, Tony was contempt to watch over his friends as they tried to sleep. He was going to protect them from anything and everything even if he had to sacrifice his soul to do so. 

 

“This is quite the gathering you’ve got Anthony,” a female voice spoke up as his mother filtered into the room through his closet door. 

 

“Thanks, I was thinking of starting a ghost cult,” Tony replied and his mother just laughed. She never got mad at him for his snark. Ever. She says it reminded her of Howard before he became who he was. Or at least she would like to believe. 

 

“I am sorry,” his mom floated closer to him, “I tried keeping Howard away bambino. You have to believe me.” 

 

“No one blames you mother,” Tony said a bit formally. He only gets this way when his emotions are running too high and if he tried anything affectionate he’d break, “you are not his caretaker. That isn’t your role. I am glad you tried though but once Howard sets his mind to something it has to happen.”

 

“I know he broke his promise to you,” his mother always tried to somehow reason with him and play the middleman between the two Stark men even in death. 

 

“Are you asking me to forgive him? That will never happen mother,” Tony growled, “That man...that thing killed  _ him  _ because he got too close. He did this to torture me. To hurt them. To...pacify his need to take a life. Why couldn’t he just have killed Hammer instead of holding him hostage for days and just let him go? Just like that. What made  _ him  _ so special? Was it because I loved him? Was it because I LOVED HIM?” 

 

“Shhh bambino,” his mother wrapped her arms around Tony pulling him into her embrace. They were behind the veil that protects the human realm from the ghosts. He could not risk his friends waking up due to his outburst.

 

“If he was not already dead I would have killed him,” Tony declares hotly. 

 

“You are not like him,” his mother defends, “you will not stoop so low. I do not want you to forgive him. I am trying to help you process. What happened was traumatic and you need to think everything through or it will drive you insane. I know you because I raised you and I have seen you do this to yourself. Remember when Papi passed away? You bottled it up and just exploded and did dangerous things. I vowed never to let that happen to you again.” 

 

“You couldn’t have promised that he would never kill me,” Tony looked at his mother knowing he was striking a nerve. She was already dead a few years before Tony’s but a part of him had been angry at her for not somehow protecting him. 

 

“Anthony,” his mother whispered his name apologetically making Tony flinch in regret. 

 

“Sorry,” Tony apologized, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it mom.” And Tony just began to cry. 

 

“I know,” his mother just kept her hold on hims strong and kept Tony in her embrace while he finally shed the bottled up tears. 

 

* * *

 

Over the next few days the detectives and the police department locked down the north west wing to investigate what happened. It was fine with Tony as long as he never had to go back there he would be okay. The rest of the group seemed to have stuck around planning on how to have  _ his  _ funeral. They were beginning to move on and Tony never really knew how people could do that. He watched Rhodey and Pepper do the same though he was still around in a way. 

 

“We'll hold a small ceremony here to say goodbye and then take him to his family burial site. He owns the spot next to his ma. He wanted to be buried there if he could. Only people invited are close friends and family no media or police,” Natasha spoke their plan out loud. Tony knew they were doing the goodbye ceremony here for his sake more than theirs. Barnes did not look happy about it but he came to the realization that no one in the group, except Wilson, cared for his opinion so he kept his mouth shut. 

 

Though after the burial they were all going to leave. Tony understood the need to be away from this place which has caused them nothing but grief. Though once they were gone he would be alone again. A part of him was glad for it and another wanted to lock them up here so he doesn't have to suffer alone. 

 

Howard has disappeared and no matter how much the Avengers and Tony have tried he never answered. It seemed like he disappeared off the face of the planet. Tony could see the sceptical look on Wilson’s face. That man was still convinced that Hammer killed  _ him _ but no one believed Hammer to be a murderer. Tony thinks he does not have the guts to do it. And why would Hammer kill anyone? None of them really hold a threat to him and is investigative business. It made Wilson feel better to think he knew better than the rest of them and it pissed Tony off. There were multiple times Tony had kicked Wilson or Barnes out of the room when they got too insulting. He does not mind people bad mouthing him, he’s used to it but if you try to insult his friends Tony takes it personally. Plus seeing their angered and annoyed faces made Tony really happy for some reason. 

 

* * *

 

The ceremony was starting in a few minutes time and Tony was nervous, sad and hollow. He had nothing left to offer not even his life. Howard always had to have the last laugh and the people Tony loves always paid the price for it. Tony knew he caused  _ his  _ death so he had no right to be here but every one of the avengers insisted he had to so promised to show up. 

 

Tony stood outside the room where they decided to hold the ceremony. Barnes walked up next to him not speaking a word just stood there staring at the door along with them. Neither moved just stood there silently waiting for something to happen.

 

“You know the first thing I think about now is the day I met ‘im,” Barnes spoke up still staring straight forward, “I was takin’ a walk to get away from my sisters and I just saw a group of boys gangin’ up on this poor pair of boys but it seemed like one kept gettin’ up and no matter how many times the bigger boys hit ‘im. I...ruined one of the best things I ever had and now I can do nothin’ to fix it.”

 

“Why are you telling me this?” Tony asked turning his head slightly to look at Barnes. The man just shrugged not really knowing himself. They fell back into silence again and Tony was glad for it. He was not in the mood for Barnes’ sob story, he did this to himself after all.

 

Clint opened the door for them and smiled at Tony and then gave Barnes a scowl before stepping aside to let them in. Tony stepped into the dimly lit room and found an unoccupied pillow next to Clint who followed him to his seat. The rest of the missing persons filed into the room and surprisingly, Justin Hammer came through the door looking snobbish but humbled. If it were up to Tony he would kick the man to the curb but he knew that  _ he  _ would not want them to do it. Though Hammer was almost shoved out by Wilson, who was still convinced it was him, but Tony intervened claiming that this was an open ceremony and that having such negativity messes with the atmosphere. The Avengers and the Odinson brothers just gave Hammer blank looks and ignored his presence. Tony can at least say that Justin Hammer has some semblance of a heart even if it’s really small. 

 

Wanda turned around in wearing a beautiful robe that made he look like a greek goddess and Tony felt pride and fondness bloom in his chest. She looked like she can command both this world and the dead with a single look. It was truly breathtaking. Tony smiled up at her and she nodded at him with a soft look in her eyes. She sympathizes with the dead. She probably just felt bad for Tony because he never got this treatment.

 

“Today we come together to say our goodbyes to Steven Grant Rogers who will always remain in our memories and our hearts. He was one of the most outstanding men I have ever met and got to know. He helped me when I lost my brother and opened my eyes to the possibilities of helping others with my talent. I used to try and ignore my gifts and try to be normal but he made me realize that I never will be and that is okay. He told me that normal is in the eye of the beholder that what is normal to him was not normal to other people. Steve lit the fire in me and has inspired so many others to do good. To be better,” Wanda paused looking around the room before walking up to Natasha and lighting the candle she was holding, “He was dead strong and stubborn but he tried his hardest to be a good man. He loved with everything he had and gave everything he could. I never thought my goodbye would come so soon but I will cherish my time I had with him. Goodbye. ”

 

The rest spoke their own goodbyes afterwards each blowing out the candles they were holding after they were done. Tony could see all of them crying or staring silently at the floor having their moment of silence. It was Tony’s turn to talk but he did not know what to say. He had always good with words when they did not mean anything but trying to talk about something he cared about always had him tongue-tied. They all purposefully left him for last and Tony was thankful for that even if he had to sit and endure Barnes’, Wilson’s and Hammer’s empty words. 

 

“I knew him for the shortest amount of time but I watched every video, interview, episode that he shared of him and his crew for as long as he had been active in the ghost investigating community,” Tony began, “He was bright and hopeful. He...He made me feel like the most valuable thing on this entire planet. He was so easy to talk to that it felt like we knew each other for decades. We bickered like an old married couple sometimes and I often would feel bad for throwing my punches where it hurt but he’d just shrug and say he did not hold back either and that we’re good. You know a few minutes...a few minutes before...he told me that he loved me. He promised me to still be my friend even though we came from different worlds. 

 

I can honestly say that this man changed my world. He made me feel a warmth I had not felt in a long time. He made me feel like I was alive even if it was for a short while. St-he...is the most beautiful man I have ever met. I wanted him to live a full life. I never wanted this for him. He deserved so much more than what happened to him. Addio my love.”

  
Tony blew out his candle and Tony fell into darkness. 


	11. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LAST CHAPTER!!! OH MY GOD!!! This is like the first multi-fic story I finish. I am so happy about this at the same time worried if it made enough sense. 
> 
> The next installment will explain how Steve died but here is their reunion. 
> 
> Please comment and let me know what you think. 
> 
> It feels weird to have finished a story. Never really done that before :O)

Tony had not been so deep within the veil in a long time. It was a place between the living world and the dead. It was made up of layers and the closer you got to the center the darker it got until you reach the abyss that is it’s center. Tony always had been forced to stay in the layers closer to the human realm but there have been times when he was allowed into the abyss. He was there when Rhodey, Pepper, Happy and Jarvis had died and made it to the other side. The universe, although sick in nature, allowed him the small mercy of being able to say goodbye to his friends and loved ones. Tony figured this time was no different. 

Tony stood alone staring into the darkness. Waiting. He had to be patient. There was no use in rushing this. He wanted to savor it for as long as possible. As a distraction he studied himself. He was letting off a cool blue glow that did nothing for him but make his presence known. Tony just looked at his hands as he rotated them slowly. This was one of the few times he actually looked like a ghosts ironically.

 

His waiting felt like forever but in the Abyss there is no sense of time. There is no sense of anything. Suddenly something warm and hot wrapped around his waist and his body felt like it was being engulfed in it. His eyes widened as he saw golden flames dance around his eyes illuminating the darkness around them. Tony could see. And it was beautiful. The warmth began to move closer until Tony felt himself pressed against a hard surface of the source itself. It was not until he felt  _ his  _ nose press up against the nape of his neck for him to realize that all this light, warmth and power was Steve. 

 

His Steve. Even in death he glowed like the sun. Even in death he was warm to the touch. Even in death he was Tony’s life force. 

 

Tony turned around slowly to see Steve standing there in all his golden glory smiling at Tony like he was his light and Tony wanted to believe it for just one second. They took each other’s hands and Steve leaned forward landing his forehead against Tony’s without breaking eye contact. They did not speak but Tony did not need words. He just needed to see him, feel him,  _ love him  _ one last time. 

 

“Hey,” Steve spoke softly like he was telling Tony a secret and Tony loved it. His voice sounded like an angel’s song. 

 

“Hey,” Tony replied letting out a small sob but smiled at Steve. He was not going to let the last thing Steve saw was him being sad. 

 

“You are even more beautiful in your real form,” Steve sighed and Tony looked at him in shock. How was this man, who shined like the sun, able to see Tony anywhere near as beautiful. 

 

“I’m not the one shining like a thousand suns,” Tony whispered feeling the cold in his skin began to creep in. As if Steve read his mind he stepped closer and Tony was once again warm. 

 

Steve and Tony just watched each other never really saying anything. Tony let Steve wash over him so he could feel the man totally and completely before he left. He needed to memorize this moment in his mind for this is the moment he will relive in his mind forever. This will be his forever happy place that not even Howard could take away from him. 

 

“I guess it’s time to say goodbye,” Tony gave Steve a sad smile and for a second, Tony could have sworn that the light dimmed a bit around Steve as he said it. 

 

“There is no goodbye Tony,” Steve shook his head, “I was given a choice and I chose to be wherever you are.” 

 

“What?” Tony blurted out, “You...you gave up paradise for...how could you do that! Are you an idiot!” 

 

“I guess I am your idiot now ‘cause you’re stuck with me darlin’,” Steve answered with a warm chuckle pulling Tony into a strong embrace. 

 

“I love you,” Tony cried into Steve’s shoulder as the man held him and willed all the cold, all his fears, all of everything away. 

 

“And I love you,” Steve answered. 

  
Tony’s world grew bright. Tony Smiled and he knew that Steve was smiling too. He was sure of it.


End file.
